Décembre
by The girl of the World
Summary: En un jour, il peut s'en passer des choses. Surtout quand le mois en question est celui de décembre, des fêtes, des sucreries, des sapins et de la neige. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un mois par an.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Pour les fêtes de Noël que je prépare depuis un moment déjà, je vous propose un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 25 (au moins). Chaque jour, je vous offre quelques petits mots, comme un drabble. Vous pouvez me proposer des mots si vous le voulez.

Cela ne changera pas la traduction que je publie le samedi ! Je continue cette publication, pas de soucie.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« 1er décembre »

Avec empressement, bonheur et gaminerie, il réussit à attendre que le portable de Sam affiche 07h30 avant de pousser la couverture sous laquelle il remuait depuis des dizaines de minutes. Il ne fit pas dans la demi-mesure, se jetant de tout son poids plume hors du lit sans se soucier aucunement de son compagnon de chambré qui émit un grognement énervé et encore endormi.

Enfilant aisément ses chaussons à tête de lapin, cadeau de Castiel sous l'influence de Dean, il courut presque hors de la chambre. L'individu se ficha éperdument du froid qui mordait ses jambes dénudées. Tant qu'il avait les pieds au chaud, confortablement chaussés, Dieu pouvait bien déchaîner vents et marées contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire si il avait froid à cette extrémité de son anatomie. Nada.

Le bruit de sa course résonnait dans les couloirs du bunker. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose audible dans cet endroit ce matin-là, comme si le monde entier craignait de se mettre sur son passage.

Il passa par la bibliothèques des Hommes de Lettres, tous des coincés, d'ailleurs, aurait-il dit si il les avait rencontré. Mais bon, il n'avait pas raté grand chose. Sam lui faisait quotidiennement un compte-rendu de ce savoir accumulé sur des étagères poussiéreuses. Entre vampire et loup-garou, il lui arrivait d'apprendre un ou deux trucs qu'il avait oublié sous son propre savoir bien plus immense que ces manuels pour adolescent en manque de sensation forte.

Enfin au pas de la cuisine, il sautilla sur place, les têtes de lapin suivant le rythme de ses pirouettes. Les mains habiles, il ouvrit le placard du bas, là où Sam ne mettrait jamais le nez. A côté d'une vieille vaisselle ébréchée, trois torchons mangés par la saleté et de boites en carton vides, dans l'une d'entre elle se cachait son bien le plus précieux. Il sortit le contenant en soulevant lentement le couvercle pour vérifier que tout était à sa place.

Son visage affichait une immense grimace qui se voulait être un sourire. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à contrôler ses émotions. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, la hâte l'empêchant de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Il posa le tout sur la table, ne prenant pas le temps de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir. Le carton s'envola rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Seul son contenu importait. Il ramasserait plus tard. Quand Dean se plaindrait trop bruyamment du bazar qu'il avait provoqué dans sa cuisine. Et quand Cas lui tiendrait le même discours sur l'hygiène à tenir dans une cuisine. Et quand Sam y mettrait son grain de sel pour s'être pris les pieds dedans. Non mais, ce n'est qu'un bout de carton ! Pas la peste.

Et voilà. Il l'avait enfin entre les mains. Après tous ces jours passés à se retenir d'y penser, à essayer de faire autre chose de ses mains qu'il tordaient entre celles de Sammy, il pouvait enfin goûter au frit de ce dur labeur qu'était la patience.

Déchiquetant avec application le morceau coloré, le bout de son index frôla la surface lisse qui avait été cachée à ses yeux pendant si longtemps. La salive s'accumula en un temps record dans sa bouche.

Il renversa l'ensemble à l'envers, sa main contre l'ouverture qu'il venait de faire et il fut récompensé en découvrant le petit cadeau au creux de sa main.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sam le regardait faire, les yeux mi-rieurs, mi-désabusés. Sous ses airs d'ange, c'était un vrai gamin en puissance. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Gabriel enfourna son chocolat du jour, comme si Sam le menaçait de le lui voler.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire, selon toi, un premier décembre aussi tôt le matin ? lui demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le faire cette année.

-Moi, j'ai dit ça ? Ça m'étonnerait. A moins que ce soit le soir où tu m'as mis ta...

-C'est bon, stop ! le coupa Sam, les joues rouges.

-Bref, reprit Gabriel. Tu m'avais fait juré de ne plus acheter, ni faire apparaître, ni transformer, ni voler, ni préparer de chocolat si je voulais atteindre le septième ciel dans tes bras. Et j'ai tenu parole.

-Et c'est là que tu me dis que ce ne sont pas des chocolats, hein ?

-Pas du tout. Ce sont bien de chocolats. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sucré au monde. Tu as juste tort sur un point.

-Ah oui ?

-Je les ai eu avant de te promettre quoi que ce soit. Donc, selon toute logique, ce calendrier de l'avent, rempli de 24 chocolats au lait pas plus gros qu'une pièce de monnaie n'est pas soumis à ta règle.

Tout en disant tout cela, il parcourait du bout des doigts les cases suivantes.

-Tu crois que tu tiendras assez longtemps ?

-J'ai bien tenu pendant sept heures aujourd'hui. Je peux très bien tenir 24 heures de plus.

Sam pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête. Il pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, il avait tenu sept heures ce matin. Ce n'était pas rien.

Puis, il le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Par contre, tu devrais t'habiller. Je ne crois pas que Dean va sauter de joie en te voyant dans cet état.

-Quoi Dean ? fit l'intéressé en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine, réveillé immédiatement par la course folle de Gabriel dans les couloirs un peu plus tôt.

Le nouveau venu se figea un instant et il en lu fallut qu'un centième de seconde pour s'enfuir en courant.

-OH MAIS MERDE ! GABRIEL ! METS AU MOINS UN SLIP !

-Il n'a pas tort, ajouta Sam tiraillé entre l'amusement et la gêne. Tu aurais pu t'habiller avec de sortir de la chambre.

-J'ai mis des chaussons. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Rapidité »

Une fois son chocolat avalé et savouré, et une fois habillé, Gabriel ne put tenir une seconde de plus en place. Le mois de décembre venait tout juste de commencer à peine quelques heures plus tôt mais le voilà aussi agité que lors de sa sortie de l'œuf. Et ça n'avait pas été une mince histoire.

Des guirlandes dans les mains, il avait insisté pour faire tout ça tout seule, comme un grand, sans utiliser sa grâce qui pétillait pourtant à l'idée de rendre le bunker aussi joli que le pole nord. Avec des pingouins et des ours polaires. Et puis des phoques aussi. Avec des rennes et un igloo construit selon les règles de l'art.

Mais Sam avait posé son veto. En même temps ni lui ni son frère n'aurait résisté face à la température glaciale que cela aurait imposé. Le jeune archange du se contenter des quelques babioles chinées sur internet et qu'il avait invoqué d'un claquement de doigt. Il n'était pas non plus une bonne poire. Un lot de 12 boules de noël à 3 dollars 50 ?! Non merci.

Alors, un tas de décorations encombrait la table de la bibliothèques ainsi qu'une dizaine de cartons et les bras de Sam qui le suivait à la fois pour l'aider et pour surveiller.

Gabriel mettait vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage, s'appliquant à accrocher le plus de guirlandes et de décorations sur les murs ou les étagères. Les couleurs s'affichaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les disposait dans tout le bunker.

Il allait à une allure qu'il ne lui fallut que deux petites heures de rien du tout pour transformer le repère des Hommes de Lettre en un véritable nid douillet pour passer les fêtes.

Le rouge et le vert se mariaient plutôt bien tandis que le jaune et le bleu rompaient avec le traditionnel. Sur chacune d'elle, pendait une boule pailletée ou bien flashy ou même des petits rennes et des bûches en plastique. Une guirlande électrique avait été scotchée au plafond pour former des étoiles et des sapins grâce aux lumières clignotantes. Dans les couloirs résonnaient des chants de noël, de quoi décrisper Dean de sa malheureuse rencontre du matin.

Castiel s'était joint un peu plus tard à leur groupe. Il avait du s'absenter quelques temps à l'extérieur pour reprendre contact avec certains anges encore de son côté. Il n'avait plus vraiment la côté depuis qu'il s'était lié aux Winchester au détriment de ses frères et sœurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas rompre le contact avec ceux qui outrepassaient cela.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de sa sortie hebdomadaire, Castiel était un peu déprimé, se remettant en question encore et encore. Cependant cette fois-ci, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Les nouvelles couleurs du repère lui agressèrent le cerveau, au point qu'il cru à une attaque d'un esprit très imaginatif.

Dean le rassura rapidement, le voyant sur ses gardes, lame à la main, prêt à trancher qui ou quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait fallu que deux heures à Gabriel pour amener l'esprit de noël dans un lieu qui respirait la sagesse et l'ennui profond. Sam, à ses côtés, avait laissé son air je-suis-trop-sérieux-pour-ce-genre-de-connerie aux vestiaires et laissait apparaître un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Le jeune archange n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les embrasser à plusieurs reprises furtivement lorsque Sam se mettait à rêver sur ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

Qu'il l'aimait son chasseur... Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. D'abord, il devait penser à Noël, aux fêtes, à la nourriture, aux cadeaux, à la nourriture (on n'était jamais trop prudent) et au sapin.

Mais déjà, il venait de faire à lui tout seul, avec l'aide de Sam, quand même, la renaissance du bunker avec une rapidité effrayante.

Quand l'archange avait une idée en tête, ce n'était pas la peine de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Encore moins d'essayer de lui faire changer d'idée. Il était comme ça.

Cette rapidité à faire ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait acquise en transmettant les messages de Dieu sur Terre. Mieux que la poste ! En même temps, il avait plutôt intérêt. Si il avait transmis trop tard son message à Noé, il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences...

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il en avait fini avec toutes ces guirlandes, il voyait que Sam était pailleté de partout. Sûrement à cause de lui quand il lui avait renversé une boite de paillettes au-dessus de la tête. Sammy n'aurait pas du dire non quand Gabe lui avait proposé de les saupoudrer dans les fringues de son aîné.

Maintenant, il se demandait en combien de temps il pourrait le nettoyer de fond en comble. Peut-être pourrait-il battre son record de rapidité ? Hein ?

Quand c'était bien fait, il n'avait pas à se priver.

Et Sam ne se plaindrait sûrement pas pour aller un peu plus vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à ZephireBleue et pimpiericky pour leur commentaire ! je suis contente de vous revoir!

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Engin »

La voiture de Dean était sublime, il fallait bien l'avouer. Avec sa carrosserie lisse et brillante, sa boite de vitesse manuelle, ses roues bombées à faire pâlir une mannequin. Non, vraiment, Bébé avait tout pour elle.

A pas de loup, Castiel s'approchait de l'Impala, osant à peine lever les yeux de ses pieds, de peur de briser sa couverture. Un peu comme un gosse qui croit qu'il est caché derrière ses mains. Il avait même retiré ses chaussures, l'ayant vu se faire dans un cartoon.

La respiration contrôlée, Cas continuait son chemin à travers le garage où s'entassait des merveilles de collection. Un jour, il avait essayé la moto de Dorothée, voulant voir ce que cela faisait de ne pas être assis dans un fauteuil. Penchés sur le guidon, il avait apprécié la sensation du cuir sous ses mains et ses jambes épousant les courbes de l'engin. Le moteur n'avait pas été allumé, certes, mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire fonctionner son imagination, les cheveux au vent, le paysage défilant trop vite pour des yeux humains. Et Dean, derrière lui, qui s'accrochait à sa taille pour ne pas tomber, calant sa propre respiration sur la sienne, calant sa tête tout près de sa nuque.

Castiel en avait eu des frissons.

Mais il n'était pas là pour ça aujourd'hui, même si il pourrait revenir plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il était en mission spéciale. Désolé la moto, une prochaine fois. On se fera un voyage jusqu'à la côte Ouest pour voir le visage de Dean réchauffé par le soleil de la Floride.

Portant le carton collé contre sa poitrine, comme si ainsi il pouvait empêcher quoi que ce soit de bouger, emprisonnant le tout dans un autre espace temps guidé par sa volonté, il continua sa progression jusqu'à frôler de sa hanche la peinture noire de la Chevrolet.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son plan était en marche.

Quelques heures plus tard...

-Dean ? appela Castiel.

Il releva la tête de son ordinateur, plongé dans des recherches pour comprendre une langue mystérieuse que Sam avait trouvé dans le bordel qu'était la bibliothèque.

-Tu peux m'expliquer une dernière fois comment fonctionne le moteur de l'Impala ?

-Pas maintenant. Sam veut d'abord avancer sur ces manuscrits.

-Ça ne te prendra que deux minutes.

-Dans deux minutes Cas...

-D'accord.

Alors, Castiel resta planté là, au beau milieu de la pièce, regardant fixement le chasseur qui avait repris son activité. Mais il se rendit compte de son manège, relevant la tête de derrière son écran pour observer l'ange. Perplexe, il ne dit rien, attendant la chute qu'il redoutait. Dean avala sa salive. Castiel le regarda faire aussi raide qu'une chaise. Ainsi tendu, il se confondait presque avec le décor.

Dean se passa une main sur le front. Est-ce que c'était déjà trop tard pour dire à Cas que ce n'était qu'une façon de parler ? Que deux minutes, dans son langage humain, pouvait signifier une heure ou deux ?

-Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Dean.

-J'attends.

-Quoi ?

-Toi.

Le chasseur soupira, repassant ses deux mains sur son visage soudain las.

-D'accord.

Il ferma l'ordinateur d'un geste brusque, se leva en faisant racler la chaise sur le sol comme un gamin que l'on forcerait et il s'approcha de Castiel dont les yeux semblaient avoir repris vie.

D'un pas léger, l'ange mena le Winchester à travers le bunker jusqu'au garage. Ce n'était pas la peine de préciser qu'il lui fut difficile de se retenir d'éclater avant même d'avoir descendu les escaliers. Il était aux anges, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Et il atteindrait sûrement des sommets dans quelques minutes.

Dean ne fit pas attention à sa démarche, laissant ses yeux suivre le dos habillé d'une veste de costume noire. Au moins, il évitait de se faire agresser par les fanfreluches qu'avait dispatché Gabriel la veille.

L'ange le laissa passer devant une fois arrivé à hauteur de l'Impala. Le chasseur ouvrit la porte passager et monta à l'intérieur. Castiel le suivit sur le siège conducteur, savourant le doux grincement de la portière et la matière sous ses doigts. Il cala ses doigts sur le volant, à dix heures dix, et baissa le regard.

Il y était.

C'était son moment.

-Bon, commença Dean, Tu appuies sur l'embrayage. Tu passes la première. Puis tu relâche l'embrayage et voilà. Essaie.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas envie d'essayer. Il voulait essayer autre chose.

-Cas ?

Il posa ses yeux sur lui. Ses deux orbes bleues légèrement noircies par l'obscurité de l'habitacle. Se mordant les lèvres, décollant ses mains moites du volant, il se pencha légèrement vers l'autre.

-Tu as vu ?

Un bref mouvement des yeux lui donna la direction d'où regarder. Dean leva la tête. Et vit.

-Cas...

-Il y a du gui.

Une branche de gui avait été accrochée au rétroviseur. Une belle branche bien fournie et qui sentait un peu l'air sauvage.

Un peu comme Castiel à ce moment-là.

-On doit s'embrasser, non ?

Ses yeux pétillaient. Peur d'un refus mais soif d'une victoire à portée de main.

Un silence prit place dans la voiture, comme si la Chevrolet attendait elle aussi la réponse.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il le décida. Le visage de Castiel. L'envie peut-être. Juste sa bouche.

En tout cas, Dean embrassa Cas du bout des lèvres, sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. Un simple toucher. Une caresse. Quelque chose de magique.

A l'intérieur de l'engin, le temps s'était arrêté. Un instant figé sous une branche de gui.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Porte »

-Tu crois qu'ils y sont encore ?

-Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ta grâce ?

-Si je fais ça, Cas va me sentir.

-Et tu ne veux pas tomber au mauvais moment.

-Non.

-Bon.

-...

-...

-On va pouvoir attendre longtemps comme ça.

-Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà sorti de l'autre côté.

-Non. J'entends du bruit.

-Quel genre de bruit ?

-Du genre une voiture qui bouge beaucoup.

-Ah oui.

-Mmh.

-Donc, ils y sont encore.

-Possible.

-...

-...

-Et pourquoi tu as dis à Cas de faire ça ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien.

-C'était gentil.

-Je l'ai fait uniquement dans le but de décoincer ton frère pour fêter noël. Je pensais qu'en mettant Cassou sur le coup...

-Tu aurais plus de chance de lui faire accepter de t'offrir un cadeau pour noël.

-Ouaip.

-...

-...

-...

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Je commence à prendre la poussière à attendre comme ça.

-On devrait les laisser tranquille.

-Possible.

-On pourrait commencer par ne plus ressembler à des voyeurs en écoutant aux portes.

-Ce serait bien, ouais.

-...

-...

-Ils y sont encore ?

-T'as qu'à aller vérifier toi-même !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à yakusokuyumi pour son commentaire ! Ça me fait plaisir.

Nous sommes le trois décembre. Déjà ?! Mais aujourd'hui, un seul mot, tout simplement parce que je passe des examens. Dommage.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Câble »

De la glu extra forte.

Une planche à roulette.

Une tarte à la crème.

Des livres.

Un faux ventre de femme enceinte.

Et le déguisement du Père Noël.

Qu'est-ce que Gabriel pouvait bien faire avec tout ça ?

Admirez l'artiste !

… …

Depuis quelques heures, cinq pour être plus précis, Gabriel tournait en rond dans le bunker, tournant littéralement autour de Sam qui tentait tant bien que mal de passer outre sa présence perturbante et de continuer à lire un manuel ancien sur la filiation chez les goules.

L'archange semblait avoir trouvé amusant de constater la vitesse qu'il pouvait atteindre en restant au niveau des capacités humaines en tournant et tournant autour de la table. Il prenait des virages serrés tout près des coins de table pour ne pas perdre de temps et il s'écartait tout juste des chaises pour ne pas en entraîner une dans son sillage. De plus, pour ajouter à cette stupidité enfantine, il se chronométrait sur le téléphone de Sam qui avait l'impression de voir le temps ralentir.

Mais il suffit d'un passage trop près de sa nuque pour lui hérisser les poils.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Gabriel ne s'arrêta pas pour autant pour lui répondre. Il continua de courir, un sourire bouffi sur le visage.

Alors, Sam l'arrêta en lui attrapant l bras, s'attirant un regard choqué de la part de son compagnon.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? répéta-t-il.

-Comme quoi ? J'ai décoré le bunker en un jour. Nous ne sommes que le trois. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Sam eut une idée.

« _Désolé Dean. Mais j'en peux plus._ » pensa-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que Dean soit encore habité par l'esprit de noël.

-Il semblait bien habité hier.

-Mais c'était bref. Si tu veux vraiment que Dean fête noël avec nous, il va falloir passer au niveau supérieur.

Sam se mordit les lèves. Il n'en revenait pas de ses propres mots. Dean allait le tuer si jamais il apprenait que c'était de sa faute si il avait un archange aux trousses.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

-Euh...

C'était le moment de faire marcher sa cervelle. Il inspecta autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qui agripperait son regard. A part des vieux livres et quelques feuilles, on ne pouvait pas dire que son imagination débordait.

Puis, il tomba sur un carton laissé là depuis deux jours. Il se leva, croisant les doigts mentalement pour trouver quelque chose. Fébrilement, il fouilla à l'intérieur et, au milieu de confettis dont il ne savait pas comment ils étaient arrivés là, une guirlande électrique lui tomba sous la main.

-Tiens.

Sam tendit à Gabriel le câble électrique. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

-Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est toi le génie.

Le visage de Gabriel se transforma en une grimace tout sauf angélique. Sam détourna le regard, ne le voyant pas partir au pas de course dans le couloir.

-Mais ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié mon amour !

« _Merde !_ »

… …

Il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il lui fallait sur internet. Et en claquant des doigts.

Castiel avait passé une tête dans sa chambre, ayant entendu des cris étrangère mêlant à la perfection la malice et la dangerosité. Quand il vit Gabriel, assis sur le lit avec l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et un tas de paquet qui se matérialisait à ses côtés, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être le souffre douleur de l'archange aujourd'hui.

Castiel avait bien fait.

Une fois tout son attirail réuni, positionné comme il le voulait, il se cacha contre le mur, se fondant dans le paysage.

-Dean ! Sam a trouvé une tarte !

Ni une ni deux, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Des pas précipités d'ailleurs. Si on lui demandait pourquoi il courrait après une part de tarte, Dean dirait simplement qu'il n'en avait pas mangé pendant des jours. Quel affront ! Cette douceur sur la langue, l'acidité en arrière-goût, le croquant de la pâte qui rencontre ses dents... Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Alors, il pressait le pas. De toute façon, il ne faisait pas grand chose. Castiel lui avait dit que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait regarder Game of Thrones sans lui. Tant qu'il avait l'arbre généalogique de chacun sous les yeux, gentiment dessiné par Dean en personne, l'ange pouvait regarder sans craindre un épisode.

Et Dean, tout innocemment qu'il pouvait l'être, se jetait dans un piège mortel pour sa fierté.

Il arrive au chambranle pour passer par la bibliothèque.

Raccourcis.

Quelle erreur.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se prit les pieds dans un fils tendu dès qu'il franchit le pas. Sans rien pour se rattraper, le chasseur tomba en avant, réussissant à la dernière minute à se mettre sur le flanc pour éviter trop de bobo. Sans plus de compréhension de sa part, un skate board se retrouva sous lui, épousant les courbes de son corps et l'emmenant en face, tout droit vers le bois sculpté de la bibliothèque.

Là où l'attendait une magnifique tarte à la crème, bien garnie, bien fournie en crème d'un blanc neigeux.

Malgré lui et trop choqué pour réagir – personne ne lui avait appris à se défendre contre une planche à roulette possédée – la tarte s'étala sur son visage très gracieusement, dégoulinant le long de son cou, teintant sûrement pour un temps sa chemise à carreau.

Problème, le choc avait été si violent qu'il perdit connaissance, la vue se floutant derrière un rideau blanc et l'odorat plongeant dans un rêve sucré. Rien de grave, Gabriel été sûr de son coup. Il n'en était pas à son premier rodéo. Les coups de ce genre, ça le connaissait. Il était l'expert en la matière.

C'était le discours qu'il sortirait à Castiel si jamais le petit ange s'inquiétait de la bosse qui naîtrait sur le front de son chasseur.

En tout cas, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

… …

Dean reprit connaissance tout doucement, roulant des épaules sur le matelas de son lit.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Plus d'alcool miteux dans les bars. Plus jamais.

Il se sentait un peu serré d'ailleurs. Sûrement qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'enlever ses vêtements avant de disparaître sous les draps.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais un murmure persistait à se faire une place.

-Il se réveille. Tu vois.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre pour accomplir ton tour ?

-Pas d'aussi drôle.

-Tu diras ça à Dean.

-Mais c'est drôle quand même. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avait pas pensé.

-Pas comme ça.

-Non. Tu aurais préféré juste un slip et un ruban autour du cou...

-GABRIEL !

-Ah ! Tu rougis.

-La ferme, fit Dean d'une voie pâteuse.

Les voix se turent. Le chasseur se releva sur les coudes, les yeux à demi ouvert, affrontant en plissant le front la douleur qui vrillait son cerveau. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme un réflexe face à ce genre de crise. Mais un tissu frôla son visage au passage, un tissu qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de toucher sauf sur certaines robes de femme.

Il n'était quand même pas... Non ! Même saoul et carrément à l'ouest, il n'oserait pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Une grande chemise du genre d'une robe de chambre le recouvrait. D'un rouge presque fluo, il crut un instant être mort. Mais non. Ce n'était qu'un vêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il se leva du lit, admirant la robe de Père Noël qu'on lui avait fait enfiler de force. Les manches. C'est ce qui lui avait touché le visage. D'ailleurs, elle était tachée. De blanc un peu crémeux.

Il passa sa main sur le visage. Il regarda sa main, pleine à présent de crème sucrée.

-Ne mange pas ça. Tu vas prendre du bide.

D'un doigt taquin, Gabriel lui tata le ventre. Un ventre gonflé.

Dean passa sa main sur le ventre. Oui, il avait grossi ? Écartant les pans de la chemise, un ventre en plastique lui avait été attaché.

Dans un élan de conscience, des deux mains, il voulut arracher le faux ventre qui lui donnait des airs de clown. Impossible, comme collé à la glu contre sa peau, ça ne bougeait pas. Alors, il s'attaqua au costume. Ça serait déjà ça de fait. Seulement, impossible. Les deux pans étaient eux aussi collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-il à Gabriel.

-Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait me faire un coup foireux pareil ?

-Bah... Non. Pas dans l'immédiat. Mais j'ai fait ça pour Cassou.

Il poussa Castiel vers Dean et le présenta comme on présente un président.

-Castiel, je te présente le Père Noël. Père Noël, je vous présente Castiel. Il a été très gentil cette année. Un vrai petit ange. Alors je vais vous laisser pour qu'il vous dicte sa liste.

A grandes enjambées, il sortit de la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Nous voici le 4 décembre. Raaah, que j'ai hâte !

Désolée de publier si tard. J'ai une très très mauvaise connexion internet.

Merci à yakusokuyumi et Kami-chan pour leur commentaire! Je suis contente de vous faire rire autant!

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

«Coupe coupe»

Depuis la veille et la blague foireuse de Gabriel qui se voulait drôle, Dean se promenait dans le bunker avec le costume du Père Noël sur le dos. Le chasseur avait été dans l'incapacité de s'en défaire. Même si, avec l'aide de Castiel, ils avaient réussi à détacher le faux ventre en plastique, le costume rouge lui collait encore littéralement à la peau. Très désagréable pour dormir.

Il avait eu beau tirer dessus dans tous les sens, impossible de déchirer un morceau de tissu. En dernier ressort, il avait du demander à Castiel d'utiliser sa grâce pour « retirer cette merde ». Malheureusement l'ange ne répondit à aucun de ses appels. Que ce soit par téléphone ou en priant.

Épuisé, le jeune homme avait du se résoudre à revenir aux méthodes traditionnelles. Une bonne paire de ciseaux ferait l'affaire. Il commença à fouiller les tiroirs, à remuer ciel et terre dans le bunker, dérangeant Sam qui faisait quelques recherches sur le net bien tranquillement dans son coin et qui prenait garde à ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Dean dut s'avouer vaincu. Pas de ciseaux dans le bunker. Ni même dans son tiroir à chaussettes. Il avait vérifié. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrapa le sac d'arme toujours bien rangé sous son lit et en sortit une machette. Une petite machette. Il ne voulait pas se couper un doigt non plus.

Délicatement, il fit glisser la lame sous le tissu, contre sa peau qui frissonna au contact du métal froid et commença à frotter le tranchant contre le manteau. Si au début ses gestes étaient précis et lents, c'était tout l'inverse dès trente secondes écoulées pour des prunes. Le chasseur s'acharna sur le costume, ne prenant plus la peine de faire attention à sa chair en-dessous. Ses mains firent des mouvements brusques, appuyant la pointe à plusieurs reprise contre son torse.

Le couteau ne coupait pas.

Même la pointe était arrondie.

Comme un vulgaire jouet pour enfant.

Sa machette qui avait découpé des cous à des dizaines de vampires ne coupait pas un costume de Père Noël acheté dans une friperie.

Fallait le faire...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Il aurait bien voulu l'éviter mais il préférait ça à rester dans se déguisement pur Dieu sait combien de temps. Il avait bien demandé à Sam de le faire pour lui, son problème lui sautant aux yeux sans que l'aîné ait besoin de lui expliquer, mai sil avair refusé poliment.

Pas le temps avec ses recherches. Il était débordé.

Mon œil, ouais.

Il claqua la porte devant Sam qui redoutait la réaction de son frère lorsqu'il rentrerait si il n'arrivait pas à ses fins.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dans une supérette au bord de la route.

-Vous pouvez répéter ?

-On n'en a plus en réserve.

-On peut pas tomber en panne de ciseaux !

-Une école primaire est venue se réapprovisionner ce matin.

-Et pour les couteaux ?

-Il y a un concours de cuisine à deux pas d'ici.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dans une papeterie peu fréquentée

-Désolé, on a liquidité tout le stock il y a une semaine. Comme on ferme demain, vous comprenez, tout doit disparaître.

-Mais pour ouvrir des cartons, vous devez bien avoir une paire qui traîne ?

-On utilise un cutter mais il est cassé. Un stagiaire l'a cassé ce matin.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dans un restaurant italien parce que c'était le seul ouvert.

-Des ciseaux ! CI-SEAUX ! Ça doit bien exister dans votre pays !

-No comprendo senor.

-Tu vas voir où je vais te le fourrer ton...

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dans un supermarché d'un grand distributeur.

-Sara, tu sais où on a rangé les ciseaux ?

-Dans les loisirs créatifs. A côté des colles en tube.

-Il n'y en a plus. A cause de l'école qui est passée hier soir. On n'a pas eu le temps de remplir le rayon.

-Alors, dans le rayon scolaire. Il y a pas grand chose mais il doit bien rester cinq paires minimum.

-Non. Joyce les a déplacé.

-Dans ce cas, faut aller la chercher.

-Elle est en congé aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui. Pour les fêtes. D'ailleurs, comment va son garçon.

-Charly ? C'est un ange. Il arrive à lire maintenant. Il n'arrête pas de vouloir lire pour sa maman.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon. Tu vas lui offrir quoi pour noël ?

-Peut-être une peluche.

-C'est une bonne idée, ça.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Chez un inconnu.

-Non mais vous êtes malade ! On n'a pas idée de demander ça comme ça. Vous êtes un tueur en série fétichiste des ciseaux ?! J'appelle la police !

xxxxx

xxxxx

Chez un deuxième inconnu.

-Mais oui, j'en ai bien une paire. Si vous vous donnez la peine d'entrer. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'arranger pour une compensation... En nature, cela va de soi...

xxxxx

xxxxx

De retour au bunker, Dean avait un mal de crâne qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer en se massant les tempes. Son costume lui collait toujours à la peau et la colle utilisée ne semblait pas faiblir face aux différents assauts du chasseur.

Sam le plaignit quand il le vit passer, les épaules basses.

-Gabriel, invoqua-t-il quand son frère disparut pour aller s'allonger sur son lit.

-Monsieur a sonné ?

-Tu peux arrêter maintenant. Je crois que Dean ne rit plus à ta blague.

-Boh, elle était drôle.

-Je crois que tu as trop abusé.

-Bon, d'accord, très bien. De toute façon, je me lassais aussi.

D'un claquement de doigts, il rompit le sort lancé sur le costume et la glu extra-forte et disparut dans un nuage de paillettes et de chants de noël.

Dean ne se rendit compte de la fin de son calvaire uniquement quand il se lèvera et que les deux pans de la chemise se détacheraient l'un de l'autre.

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Mais Gabriel ne garantit rien pour le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Je commence par remercier **shinobu24** , **pimpiericky** et **yakusokuyumi** pour leur commentaire ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Coupure de courant »

Tout avait bien commencé, pourtant.

Dean était de bonne humeur. Gabriel l'avait laissé tranquille sous les demandes incessantes de son amant. Sam avait navigué sur internet à la recherche de quelques bricoles. Castiel était venu passer la nuit dans les bras de son chasseur et était reparti aux aurores sans dire un mot.

Et les plombs ont sauté.

Le bunker s'illumina d'un rouge dangereux, celui qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

-SAM ! appela Dean, courant arme au poing.

-Tout va bien. Le bunker s'est verrouillé.

-Et tu dis que 'ça va bien' ?

-Il n'y a pas eu d'intrusion. Personne n'a touché au bouton d'urgence. Gabriel n'a touché à rien.

-C'était un accident, d'accord ? précisa l'archange.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sam vérifia une dernière fois les panneaux de contrôle.

-On a plus de courant.

-Bravo Sherlock, mais encore ?

-C'est tout. Les plombs ont sauté. Il suffit de...

Sam toucha aux différents boutons pour rallumer l'électricité. D'abord sûr de lui, il enclencha l'un d'eux. Puis, perplexe, il recommença sur le même, puis sur un autre, jusqu'à passer ses doigts sur chaque interrupteur sans réussir à faire s'allumer les diodes juste au-dessus. Il ne paniquait pas. Sam avait juste un peu chaud.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas.

Dean laissa tomber ses bras le long du cors, tournant en rond à la recherche d'une solution. Gabriel, assis bien tranquillement sur une chaise qu'il avait déplacé, les regardait se prendre la tête pour un peu de lumière.

-Je peux aider. Si vous demandez gentiment, proposa l'archange, une guimauve sorti de nulle part déjà dans la bouche.

-Pas question, fit Dean sur la défensive.

-A moins que tu ne souhaites faire venir un électricien dans le bunker pour savoir ce qui cloche, tu devrais accepter ma proposition.

Voilà le dilemme.

Et Dean fut forcé d'accepter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, que l'ordinateur de Sam était déchargé, que son téléphone ne captait plus, qu'il ne restait plus de bières fraîche dans le frigo et que la porte d'entrée était fermée pour de bon.

-Je te préviens, Sam. Si jamais ton crétin d'emplumé recommence avec un tour, c'est toi qui t'y colles !

Ni une ni deux, Gabriel avait ramené l'électricité dans le bunker. La lumière rouge de l'état d'alerte avait cessé. Les guirlandes de noël s'était remises à clignoter joyeusement. Ils avaient pu sauver ce qu'il restait au congélateur. Le portable de Dean reconnu un réseau et s'y ancra pour de bon. D'ailleurs, il avait un message de Castiel qui lui demandait quelle était la différence entre un café noir et un café habituel ?

Cependant, tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre. Un vélo d'appartement trônait au beau milieu de l'entrée. Impossible de le rater.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Dean méfiant et à juste titre.

-C'est pour continuer à vous donner du courant. Je veux bien être le père noël mais je ne vais pas faire tout le sale boulot des Winchester. Dans une heure, les plombs vont de nouveau sauter. Et je ne ferais rien pour vous cette fois. Alors, voilà votre nouvelle source d'énergie. Va falloir pédaler dur ! Hein Dean ?

L'archange tapota le petit bidon de Dean qui voulut le gifler en bonne et due forme mais il disparut dans un nuage de guirlandes rouge et vert.

-Il bluffe, voulut se convaincre Dean. Je suis sûr qu'il bluffe.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Une heure plus tard...

La lumière avait faiblit au fur et à mesure que l'heure défilait, égrenant les minutes en harmonie avec la descente de luminosité. Sam l'avait bien prévenu que la situation allait empirer mais Dean devint étrangement sourd à toutes les plaintes de son cadet.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Au bout d'une heure pile, comme l'avait prédit Gabriel, la lumière s'éteignit, remplacé par le signal rouge qui lui tapa raidement sur le système. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le bunker, encore une fois, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. A part attendre que l'un d'eux se décide à faire un peu de sport sur le vélo d'appartement qui semblait resplendir dans la pénombre rougeoyante.

-Non. Je ne monterai pas sur ce machin.

-Alors va chercher des piles et des bougies parce qu'on va ne avoir besoin.

-Et on mange comment ?

-Boites de conserve.

-Et la douche ?

-C'est très bon pour la circulation sanguine.

-Et chasser ? J'ai besoin de chasser.

-Tu peux chasser les araignées. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser. C'est rusée ces petites bêtes.

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Bon. A toi l'honneur, fit Dean d'une petite courbette devant son frère.

Ne résistant pas à la provocation, Sam monta sur le vélo, serra fermement le guidon et pédala. Il entendait son aîné derrière lui qui l'acclamait pour accélérer, trouvant ça bien trop mou. Bien sûr, il accéléra mais pas à cause de son crétin de frère. Sam avait beau pédaler de toutes ses forces, sentant déjà la fatigue venir le cueillir et le souffle devenir court, rien ne se produisit. Le vélo remplissait sa fonction de matériel d'exercice physique mais pas le petit bonus que Gabriel avait ajouté à leur intention.

Finalement, Sam abandonna, reprenant son souffle, plié en deux devant non plus l'air moqueur du second chasseur mais étonné. Le courant n'était toujours pas là. Pourquoi ?

-C'est quoi ça ? fit remarquer Sam en indiquant du regard une note laissée au pied du véhicule fictif.

Dean le prit en main.

« _Petite précision : il n'y a que Dean qui puisse faire revenir l'électricité. Je pense très fort à sa petite bouée. Et que la lumière fut !_ »

Il détruisit la note entre son poing fermé. Sous l'impulsion de la colère, il monta à son tour sur le vélo. Il n'était pas gros. C'était juste une impression. Castiel ne s'était jamais plein de son ventre sculpté dans le marbre. Oui. Dans le marbre.

Les pédales adhérèrent aux semelles de ses chaussures et d'un coup, au premier coup de pédale, l'éclat lumineux revint dans l'ensemble du bunker. Mas pas que.

Comme si ça sortait de haut-parleurs intégrés au vélo lui-même, une mélodie en sortit et s'éleva dans les airs.

« _C'est Noël, joie sur la terre  
_

 _L'enfant-Dieu est né  
_

 _Il est là, divin mystère  
_

 _Le sauveur annoncé  
_

 _Dans une étable  
_

 _L'enfant-Dieu est né  
_

 _Adorable  
_

 _Au milieu des bergers_ »

-Non. Il a pas osé ?!

Dean descendit prestement du vélo, manquant de peu une chute mémorable. Le chant de noël disparut peu à peu et les pédales s'immobilisèrent. Les ampoules clignotèrent une seconde avant de s'éteindre pour de bon.

Il récupéra la note qu'il avait broyé et en lit le dos, parce que, forcément, il y avait un dos.

« _Une chanson = une heure d'autonomie_ »

Le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les chants de noël. Mais il trouvait ça d'un ridicule ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était au mois de décembre que tous les bonhommes de neige et autre fantaisies colorées devaient refaire surface en même temps. C'était trop. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, de cadeaux, de décorations, encore de cadeaux, de gâteaux, de vacances... Et ça n'arrêtait pas. Dans les magasins, ce genre de chansons passait en boucle.

-Sam. Sort.

-Et tu veux que j'aille où ?

-Va t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Mate-toi un porno. Ce que tu veux. Mais ne met pas un pied ici.

Ne cherchant pas la bagarre, Sam fit ce que son frère lui avait demandé, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Pendant vingt minutes, ce qui équivalait à cinq chansons préprogrammées par l'archange, Dean pédala, bouchons dans les oreilles pour tenter d'annihiler les paroles qui passaient dans tout le repère. Bien sûr, il avait passé un jogging et enlevé le T-shirt qui le moulait trop près du ventre.

Au moins, cela suffira pendant les cinq prochaines heures. En espérant que l'autre bouffon de service de son frère se lasse encore une fois de sa blague foireuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Kami-Chan50** , **pimpiericky** , **yakusokuyumi** , **ZephireBleue** et **Courtney Ackles** pour tous vos commentaire ! J'espère bien vous faire rire encore un peu.

Aujourd'hui, on va s'intéresser un peu à Cas et laisser Dean souffler.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

" Cagnotte "

Castiel ne restait plus très longtemps au bunker, juste pour venir dormir et pas plus. La veille, au matin, quand Dean l'avait senti se lever trop tôt, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait à cette heure. L'ange lui avait répondu d'un baiser et lui avait conseillé de se rendormir.

Gabriel était déjà dans la cuisine, l'attendant pour partager son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Évidemment, il était dans la confidence. De toute façon, Castiel se serait fatigué pour rien si il avait voulu continuer de cacher ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Gabriel l'aurait suivi partout où il irait. Et ça n'aurait pas été pratique.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant, l'archange n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur ses activités hors du bunker auxquels Cas ne répondait que par monosyllabe.

Il sortit du bunker, saluant Gabe au passage qui lui souhaita une bonne journée. Un vent glacial le saisit et il se blottit davantage dans son manteau qu'il s'était vu dans l'obligation de se procurer pour remplacer son trench-coat. Même si il était un ange du Seigneur, insensible au froid et aux maladies hivernales, si il voulait se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas trahir sa « couverture », il devait se plier aux règles humaines. Et ça commençait pas mettre un bon gros blouson qui tenait chaud pour sortir dehors au mois de décembre.

Bien emmitouflé, cachant son nez derrière le col du manteau à cause de l'air frais qui le dérangeait un peu, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, trois kilomètres plus loin, à quelques mètres près. Il y serait dans une petite dizaine de minutes. Il n'avait pas besoin de se presser. Personne d'autre que lui n'utilisait cet arrêt. Le chauffeur de bus avait d'ailleurs eu l'air très surpris en le voyant deux jour plus tôt.

Le chauffeur s'appelait Miles. Castiel avait cherché tout de suite à sympathiser, voulant en connaître un peu plus sur les habitudes d'un individu lambda. Miles avait donc une femme avec qui il s'était marié dix ans plus tôt et une fille, Amanda, de huit ans qui était une vraie pipelette depuis qu'elle savait parler. Il aimait parier sur le cheval numéro 3 dans les courses de chevaux mais il ne faut surtout pas le dire à sa femme, Marina, qui lui répétait sans cesse à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait comment d'autres avaient fini sans le sous à force de jouer leur argent. Il détestait le fromage, cette invention française qui devait rester d'où elle venait pour ne plus empester son frigo. Dans quelques années, quand il serait vieux et gâteux, il se voyait vivre des jours heureux avec ses petits-enfants à leur raconter comment il avait rencontré leur grand-mère à un bar où elle était serveuse.

Miles était une personne charmante. Même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Castiel avait parlé de lui aussi, édulcorant certains détails comme Gabriel lui avait appris. Il vivait avec son amant et son frère, aussi en couple, dans la maison qu'ils avaient eu comme héritage. Elle était bien assez grande pour eux tous. Avant, Cas était prêtre, suivant ses frères et sœurs dans cette branche. Mais ça ne lui plaisait plus quand il a rencontré Dean. Maintenant, il faisait des petits boulots par-ci par-là. Il aimait bien les hamburgers mais évitait de trop y penser à cause d'une mauvaise expérience de concours de bouffe. Il détestait les mensonges, même si il avait menti lui-même par le passé. Il regrettait à chaque fois ce qu'il avait dit.

L'ange avait hâte de revoir son ami le chauffeur de bus, pour savoir si son dîner en amoureux avec sa femme s'était bien passé. Il l'avait légèrement aidé en lui conseillant non pas un restaurant hors de prix et impersonnel mais un bon dîner fait maison chez eux avec des bougies et des pétales de roses.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de jouer les cupidons mais l'occasion était trop belle et puis, ce n'était pas sorcier de composer une ébauche d'idée avec tous les films à l'eau de rose avec lesquels la télévision les abreuvait à longueur de journée.

Une fois arrivée à l'arrêt de bus qui ne consistait qu'en un poteau avec le numéro de la ligne et une feuille encadrée pour signaler les heures de passage. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait qu'à attendre que sept minutes. En espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

En attendant, il détailla le paysage sauvage autour de lui. Une fine couche de givre s'était délicatement posée sur les herbes. Les nuages extrêmement blancs n'avaient pas encore fait tomber de neige sur l'État mais il sentait que ça n'allait plus tarder. Il se souvint d'une fois où il avait été en mission et il s'était fait surprendre par la couche de flocons blancs qui s'accrochaient sur ses vêtements. A ce moment-là, il était encore programmé pour être un bon soldat. Il n'avait pas profité de ce cadeau de mère nature. Depuis, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en revoir. Dean lui avait palé une fois d'une bataille de boules de neige avec Sam. Lui aussi voulait essayer.

Le bus arriva enfin. Castiel fit signe de la main, à la fois pour signaler son intention de monter et pour saluer Miles. Mais ce ne fut pas Miles qui l'accueillit à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour, dit-il pour être poli et il valida son ticket.

La nouvelle chauffeuse le salua tout aussi poliment avant de repartir sur les chapeau de roue. Castiel eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir à la première place pour ne pas tomber.

-Où est Miles ? demanda-t-il au bout de cinq minutes, l'impatience étant l'un de ses défauts les plus flagrants en ce moment.

-A l'hôpital.

-Pardon ?

-Sa femme a eu un accident en rentrant chez elle. J'en sais pas plus, j'ai été prévenue que ce matin. Vous le connaissez ?

-On est amis. Depuis deux jours, en fait. Mais il est très sociable.

-Ouais. Je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois au bureau pour prendre mon service. Il m'a dépanné d'un café une fois. Et pus, on a sympathisé. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner son numéro.

-Ce serait parfait. Merci.

Et les vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus.

-Vous croyez que c'est juste un accident ?

-Ben oui. C'est pas anodin, malheureusement. C'est juste arrivé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Et rien en vous a semblé étrange quand vous avez appris la nouvelle ?

-Euh... Non je vois pas. A part peut-être que le conducteur de l'autre véhicule a dit ne pas se souvenir de l'accident. Et après, il a raconté qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Pff ! Quel fumier ce type. Je sais pas qui il essaie d'embobiner avec son histoire. Heureusement que Marina n'est pas morte. Ais elle va devoir rester en observation un moment.

-Dans quoi travaille-t-elle ?

-Elle est prof das une université, je crois. Elle enseigne un truc en rapport avec le droit.

-Vous savez si elle a des ennemis à son travail ? Peut-être des problèmes personnelles ?

-Vous êtes bizarre, vous.

-On me le dit souvent, fit Castiel, ne pouvant plus continuer son interrogatoire.

Ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui plaisait pas.

Quand il descendit en ville, la conductrice lui donna le numéro de portable de Miles.

Castiel déambula un peu en direction du petit café deux rues plus loin. Il avait le temps d'appeler Dean.

-Cas ? Un problème ?

-Je crois que je t'ai trouvé une chasse.

-Explique.

-Une femme a eu un accident de voiture. Le responsable a dit ne pas avoir eu le contrôle de ses mouvements. On dirait un cas de possession.

-C'est un peu mince comme piste.

-Tu pourrais enquêter ?

-... Ok. C'est pas comme si j'étais débordé de toute façon.

-Je t'envoie les infos par texto.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je marche.

-Où ?

-Sur le trottoir. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai compris la différence d'avec la piste cyclable.

-T'es con. Bon, je te laisse marcher sur ton trottoir. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

Il espérait sincèrement s'être trompé. Mais il se sentait déjà mieux si Dean et Sam étaient sur le coup. Et ça détendrait sûrement Dean. Avec Gabriel sur son dos toute la journée à lui jouer un mauvais tour, c'était limite si il ne rêvait pas de lui la nuit.

Castiel se serait senti légèrement vexé. Mais pas plus.

Rangeant finalement son téléphone dans sa poche, il arriva au café qu'il fréquentait depuis peu. La façade vieillissante avec le temps lui donnait un certain cachet qui l'avait attiré tout autant que le nom.

« _Seconde Chance_ »

Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment, passant par la porte de derrière. Une forte odeur de café et de cookie le frappa en premier. Une livraison venait d'être faite pour de la crème chantilly, du thé, du café bien sûr et un tas d'autre truc. Darren était en train de déballer quelques produits lorsqu'il arriva.

-Salut Castiel.

-Bonjour. Par quoi on commence ?

-Seth termine les muffins. Tu peux vérifier les stocks de tous les produits à la vitrine. Quand le cuistot aura terminé la cuisson, on pourra les mettre en boutique.

L'ange acquiesça et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, un peu petit, certes, mais puisqu'ils n'y étaient jamais tous en même temps, il n'y avait pas d'inconvénient. Il accrocha son manteau et se sertit de son tablier violet avec le nom du café. Il épingla son badge sur la chemise en coton noir et commença son service.

C'était il y avait une semaine environ. En passant avec Dean pour faire des courses, il avait remarqué la feuille scotchée à la vitrine pour faire savoir qu'ils recherchaient une personne pour les fêtes. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour se décider, s'aidant d'internet pour savoir à quoi il devrait s'attendre. Même si il avait appris sur le tas lors de son premier jour, ce 'était pas sorcier de rendre une commande, de la préparer et de servir les clients. Surtout que la plupart d'entre eux étaient des habitués. Ils ne lui en voudraient pas d'être un peu gauche, y trouvant un certain charme.

Castiel était bien décidé à garder son travail le plus longtemps possible. Il s'y sentait bien, contrairement à d'autres endroits qu'il avait déjà visité, avec des clients ronchonnant et des serveurs au bout du rouleau, débordés et cernés sou les yeux.

Avec sa paye, il pourra acheter un vrai cadeau pour Dean, Sam et Gabriel pour noël. Si l'aîné le découvrait, il lui dirait que c'était inutile, d'arrêter et de revenir au bunker pour faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Mais il ne lâcherait rien. L'ange ne voulait pas utiliser sa grâce. Ce serait impersonnel, sans créativité. Alors que, si il travaillait comme un honnête citoyen, il savait d'où venait l'argent qu'il économisait jalousement. Quand il irait dans un magasin pour payer ses cadeaux, il sera fier de tendre les quelques billets qu'il avait gagné.

Même si il ne savait pas encore quoi acheter pour chacun d'eux, il se concentrait sur une chose à la fois.

Il entendit la clochette de la porte du café scintiller jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il lissa son vêtement et alla accueillir leur premier client.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Désolé pour le retard ! Les examens, vous savez...

Voici la suite, qui se transforme petit à petit en une vraie fanfiction que de simples OS. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

Merci beaucoup à shinobu24, yakusokuyumi et pimpiericky ! Je ne vous oublie pas.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« En route »

La veille, après le coup de fil de Castiel sur une possible chasse au démon, Sam avait entamé des recherches sur l'accident de voiture. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avait été percutée par une voiture arrivant en sens inverse. Le chauffeur a intentionnellement franchi la ligne blanche pour provoquer l'accident. La seule chose qui pourrait faire croire à une possession est la plaidoirie du prévenu. Il prétend ne pas avoir pu se contrôler. Ce n'était pas lu qui avait tourné le volant. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'utilisait.

Même si la piste était mince, Dean se dit que ça leur rappellerait le bon vieux temps, quand il n'y avait ni Léviathans, ni anges, ni tous ses monstres qui semblaient leur courir après.

Ils étaient partis en début d'après-midi, prévenant Cas que Gabriel serait le seul à l'accueillir au bunker. Il n'y avait qu'une petite heure de route jusque chez le nouveau meilleur ami de Cas.

L'Impala filait sur le bitume sous les nuages d'un blanc menaçant. La température avait chuté d'un seul coup en un jour uniquement. Sa pauvre Chevy aura encore plus besoin de lui pour l'entretenir cet hiver.

Finalement, sans plus de pépin que d'habitude, les frères Winchester arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'accident. La police était encore sur les lieux, finissant de prendre des photos et attendant la dépanneuse pour tracter les deux véhicules accidentés. Dans leur habit d'agent du FBI, ils montrèrent leur fausse plaque et se renseignèrent sur les preuves déjà trouvées. Sam passa discrètement l'EMF près des deux voitures. Pas de fantôme. Mais une forte odeur de souffre se dégageait du fauteuil d'une des carcasses.

-C'est la voiture du coupable ?

-C'est bien celle de l'amnésique. A mon avis, il a du fumer quelque chose de trop fort et il n'est pas encore redescendu.

Si seulement il savait...

Dans la foulée, ils apprirent le nom de l'hôpital où la victime était prise en charge. Elle n'était pas morte mais elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Dans la chambre, le mari, Miles, se redressa lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

-Agent Dylan et Murdoch. On aimerait vous poser quelques questions sur votre femme, commença Dean.

-Bien sûr.

Dans le couloir, plus confortable que la chambre, l'interrogatoire commença.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez le coupable ? Celui qui a provoqué l'accident ?

-Non. Jamais vu. C'est une petite ville sans histoire mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se connaît tous.

-Est-ce que votre femme avait des ennemis à son travail ?

-Non ! Quelle horreur ! Elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde. Elle a même accueilli les nouveaux voisins hier avec des cookies.

Après quelques précisions sur son emploi, ses activités, les chasseurs s'en allèrent, laissant Miles auprès de sa femme. Dans leur belle Impala noire, ils longèrent les rues, passant devant les fameux nouveaux voisins. Cela semblait si évident. Trop beau. Digne d'un film.

Garant l'Impala en face, mode planque activé, Sam était parti plus tôt pour rencontrer des collègues de la victime. Cette histoire devait être bouclée au plus vite. Si elle était encore vivante, cela veux dire que le démon – si démon il y avait – n'avait pas fini son travail et il devait être identifié. Ce monstre devait d'ailleurs être encore dans les parages, à observer sa prochaine occasion d'attaquer.

Attaquant quant à lui son troisième hamburger et son sixième café de la journée, Dean ne quittait pas des yeux la maison d'en face, décorée avec mauvais goût de guirlandes clignotantes et de bonhommes de neige en plastique. Près du centre ville, beaucoup de familles et de couples défilaient devant lui avec les bras chargés ou le coffre pour ceux qui habitaient plus loin. Quelqu'un avait même été obligé de traîner deux caddies plein, débordant presque. Il en avait rit tout en buvant son café. Qu'est-ce que les gens étaient prêts à faire pour les fêtes...

Et puis, il pensa à Gabriel.

Un frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce petit archange à deux sous faisait tout pour lui faire détester noël. En tout cas, c'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé en pédalant sur le vélo d'appartement.

Si Castiel avait été là, à le regarder se débattre avec son costume de père noël et à écouter les chants vieux de plusieurs décennies, Dean aurait eu quelqu'un à qui se plaindre des maltraitances qu'il subissait. Cas aurait débattu pour protéger son frère aîné. Et puis, il aurait changé de sujet pour éviter de se faire engueuler lui au lieu de Gabriel.

Malheureusement, Castiel avait disparu des écrans radar et ne réapparaissait que pour dormir. Bien sûr, il avait eu l'idée de le suivre plus d'une fois. Ou de tracer son portable. Ou encore de l'obliger à répondre à toutes ses questions. Il avait bien essayé un matin. Mais il avait eu droit à une démonstration de la toute puissance d'un ange du Seigneur, l'ombre de ses ailes se déployant sur les murs. Dean avait maladroitement avalé sa salive et n'avait pas bougé du lit en attendant que l'ange quitte le bunker pour la journée.

Cas lui manquait un peu, il ne dirait pas le contraire, mais il avait l'habitude de le voir peu. C'était sa présence qui lui manquait, quand le silence était trop lourd sans qu'il l'ait créé lui-même par une phrase trop brute, quand il se baladait dans le bunker comme si il était aux aguets pour tout et n'importe quoi, quand il devait prendre soin de lui pour lui rappeler qu'il était là.

Ses mains étaient gelées autour du gobelet qui avait refroidi d'un seul coup sans qu'il en s'en rende compte.

Sam tapa contre la vitre de la portière passager avant de entrer à l'intérieur, deux nouveaux cafés entre les mains.

-Rien du côté des salariés, dit-il en tendant un gobelet à son frère. Aucun n'a réagi au « christo » ni au sel ou à l'argent. Aucune histoire de promotion ou de rancune. Pas de démon ou tout autre créature de ce côté. Peut-être que Castiel s'est trompé. Il n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de chasser.

-On rendra visite aux gentils voisins demain.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. On va se préparer pur ne pas se faire avoir comme l'un de ces noëls où tu t'es fais arracher un ongle et où j'ai failli perdre une dent.

-N'en parle pas, répondit Sam en se massant la main. On continue la surveillance ?

-Non. Tu continues la surveillance, dit Dean en tendant à son frère une paire de jumelles. Moi, je passe sur la banquette arrière.

La nuit tomba. Dean ronflait sur la banquette arrière. Sam mastiquait un bonbon caramélisé que Gabriel avait laissé dans sa poche. Les lumières étaient allumées dans la maison mise sous surveillance. Rien ne se déroula étrangement. Pas de fumée noire qui traverse le ciel. Pas d'odeur étrange ou de grésillement suspect. Rien qui puisse indiquer la présence d'un être surnaturel.

Jusqu'au moment où...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Encore désolée pour ce retard ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattrape !

Merci à **shinobu24** , **barjy02** , **yakusokuyumi** et **Kathexia-Castiel156** pour tous vos commentaires ! Je vous répond rapidement, promis !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Retard »

Il était plus d'une heure du matin. C'était bientôt le tour de Dean de monter la garde et à Sam de piquer du nez. La nuit avait été tranquille, seulement perturbée par quelques groupes de jeunes trop éméchés pour marcher droit. Cela lui rappelait Dean, des fois où il avait un peu trop abusé de la bouteille. Il le laissait toujours faire. De toute façon, si il était intervenu, la situation se serait envenimée. Mais ça n'arrivait que rarement. La plupart du temps, l'aîné picolait à la maison ou dans la chambre de motel qu'il louaient. Et souvent, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir.

La pluie commença à tomber, faisant écho sur la taule de l'Impala et effrayant les retardataires qui étaient encore dehors à cette heure avancée. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sortit dehors, ignorant les gouttes d'eau qui éclaboussait un parapluie aux couleurs de New-York. Sam prit les jumelles et observa un homme bien vêtu sortir de la propriété pour monter dans une petite voiture grise.

Il alluma le moteur, réveillant Dean par la même occasion. Sam se chargea de le mettre au parfum avant de poursuivre la filature quelques mètres derrière la petite voiture.

Ils reconnurent tous les deux le trajet. Celui qui menait à l'hôpital.

La Chevrolet se rangea sur le bas côté, tout feux éteint depuis le départ. Le voisin en fit de même devant eux. Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Mais si il rentrait, ce serait difficile d'expliquer aux médecins qu'ils avaient affaire à un démon qui voulait tuer une patiente. Alors, il se fit empoigner et bâillonner puis traîner jusqu'au coffre de l'Impala.

Le démon – qui en était bien un lorsque ses yeux virèrent au noir – résista légèrement mais pas assez férocement pour les deux chasseurs qui s'empressèrent de lui passer les menottes gravées. L'affaire était bouclée. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller l'interroger et l'exorciser.

-C'était trop facile, remarqua Dean en remontant à sa place.

-On ne va pas s'en plaindre, argumenta Sam en frottant ses cheveux trempés.

-Quand même...

-Tu as raison, avoua-t-il finalement.

Ils ressortirent malgré eux sous la pluie.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean monta jusqu'à la chambre de Marina, la femme de Miles, grâce à son badge qui lui permettait de passer même hors des heures de visite. Les couloirs n'étaient pas déserts, des médecins ainsi que des infirmières traversant dans un sens comme dan l'autre les couloirs. Il laissa passer un chariot et s'engouffra dans la chambre d'hôpital, étonnement illuminée par une ampoule seule au plafond. Miles était toujours réveillé, penché sur le bras de l'endormie malgré la luminosité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je voulais vous annoncer que nous avons arrêter celui qui avait commandité le meurtre de votre femme.

-Sérieusement ? Un meurtre ?

-Les raisons sont encore floues.

-Et tout va bien maintenant ?

-Vous pouvez être tranquille. Vous devriez en profiter pour aller vous chercher un café. Ça vous fera sûrement du bien.

-Oui.

Il se leva de la chaise en plastique et sortit de la chambre.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Miles avait une petite vie normale, rien de travers. Il paya son café au distributeur, comptant sa petite monnaie en pièce de 5 cents. Une infirmière le salua. Il lui répondit d'un large sourire un peu fatigué. Il pensa à prendre aussi un deuxième café pour l'agent comme un maigre remerciement pour avoir arrêté la personne qui avait voulu du mal à Marina. Il prit l'ascenseur, feignant et fatigué. Il ne prit pas garde aux deux autres personnes déjà dans la cabine. De toute façon, eux non plus ne prirent pas la peine d'interrompre leur conversation pour le saluer ou lui accorder un regard.

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir tout en étant hypnotisé par le vibrement de la machine qui gravissait les étages et par la douce chaleur des deux gobelets de café. Si il pouvait, il s'allongerait dans un bon lit moelleux pour ne plus en sortir jusqu'au lendemain. Mais sa femme ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Alors le lit attendrait encore un peu.

Enfin, il sortit de l'ascenseur, les jambes engourdies par le manque d'exercice. Oui, conduire, même un bus, était un exercice physique ! Et là, il lui manquait son bus, avec son fauteuil usé, sentant le vieux plastique brûlé. Les autocollants qui se décollaient sur les bords. Surtout le coin en bas à droite, celui avec lequel il jouait lorsqu'il s'arrêtait. Sans oublier son habitué de l'arrêt paumé au beau milieu de nul part. Castiel. Un chouette gars. Il espérait qu'il allait bien.

L'agent l'attendait au pas de la porte, regardant les alentours d'un air neutre. Miles lui tendit un gobelet qu'il posa après l'avoir remercié pour son geste. Quant à lui, il sirota le sien pour garder ses paupières bien ouvertes.

-Va falloir me dire un truc, commença Dean.

Il sortit de sous sa veste de costume un couteau à la lame biscornue. La pointe était dirigé vers le mari qui recula d'un pas, surpris et effrayé à la fois.

-Vous connaissez les démons ?

-Quoi ?!

-Ils n'apprécient pas cette petite lame. Alors, si jamais vous êtes possédé, ce serait bien de me le dire maintenant.

-Non mais vous êtes malade ?! Ne m'approchez pas ou j'appelle la sécurité !

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez en essayant de tuer Marina ?

-C'est ma femme, je vous rappelle ! Je ne veux pas la tuer.

-Le chauffeur qui l'a percuté. Il était possédé. Il nous a dit qu'il n'était pas seul. Allez, sit u es gentils, je ferais ça vite.

-Ne m'approchez pas, reculez !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Menaçant, Dean faisait reculer Miles jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Le mari fixait la lame qui lui rendait son reflet, exorbitant les yeux. Croyant sa proie à portée de main, il ne fit pas attention à ses arrières.

-Winchester...

Dean fut assommé dans la seconde.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Réveillé par le mal de crâne qui ne le quitterait pas pour les prochaines heures si il ne se soignait pas, Dean observa d'un œil les alentours. Ficelé sur une chaise, la lumière blafarde d'une ampoule grésillante éclairait un sous-sol poussiéreux. L'air sentait le vieux et dérangeait l'odorat délicat de l'aîné.

-Dean...

L'appelé leva la tête et se tourna vers la gauche. Son petit frère n'avait pas eu le privilège d'être installé sur une chaise. Assis à même le sol mais ligoté à une poutre, un bleu faisait son apparition sur sa joue et autour de son œil.

-Ne te regarde pas dans un miroir, Samantha.

-Très drôle.

-...

-J'ai interrogé le démon, dit Sam. Et Miles n'est pas son coéquipier.

-Sans rire.

-C'est sa femme.

-C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Un craquement les prévint que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Il s'agissait du voisin qu'ils avaient attrapé plus tôt – manifestement libre à nouveau grâce à Sam – et de la magnifique Marina.

-Et voilà les frères Winchester.

-On était attendu ? blagua Dean. Si j'avais su, j'aurai apporté le dessert.

Cela lui valut une entaille au bras faite par sa lame anti-démon qu'elle lui avait dérobé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? demanda Sam pour les distraire et éviter à son frère de nouveaux coups.

-On veut l'ange, répondit le voisin. Le chauffeur de bus n'a pas arrêté d'en parler ces derniers temps. Et tout le monde sait aujourd'hui à quoi il ressemble. Il aurait du rappliquer en quatrième vitesse en sachant ce qui état arrivé à son meilleur ami.

-On ne s'attendait pas à voir les Winchester en personne se déplacer pour un scénario aussi médiocre.

-Vous allez servir d'appât. Grâce à vos téléphone, je vais envoyer un message d'alerte à Castiel.

-Et quand on l'aura, on le livrera à Crowley. Ainsi que vos tête sur...

 _Ding Dong_

La sonnette de l'entrée sonna deux fois avant de s'arrêter. Les deux démons se regardèrent et le voisin monta au premier pour aller voir qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci.

Le sous-sol resta silencieux. Ainsi qu'à l'étage.

Deux minutes plus tard, la sonnerie recommença son cirque.

La démone monta à son tour, ne s'inquiétant pas de Sam et Dean, bien attachés.

Encore deux minutes plus tard, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et descendit les escaliers.

-Miles ? fit Dean, surpris de le voir là.

-Désolé, je suis en retard.

Avec le couteau de Dean, il coupa les liens des deux frères. L'aîné fixa le premier étage sur la défensive.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, ils vont bien. Je les ai exorcisé.

-Quoi ?

-Attendez, interrompit Sam. Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

-J'ai suivi Marina quand elle a emmené l'autre jusqu'à une voiture.

-L'autre il a un nom, se renfrogna-t-il.

-L'autre il m'a menacé avec un couteau.

-Pas faux.

-Elle m'avait dit de ne pas bouger. Mais je vous ai suivi en prenant les escaliers. Quand elle est monté en voiture, j'ai du emprunter la votre. D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à faire vérifier la sécurité.

-T'as touché à l'Impala ?

-Ouais et elle était consentante. Je peux finir ?

-Pas de problème, fit Sam en tapotant l'épaule de son frère.

-Donc, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à un motel. C'est là qu'elle est sortie et elle est entrée dans une des chambres. Et puis elle est ressorti avec notre voisin et un gars inconscient.

-Moi.

-Comment elle a fait pour entrer ? On a pas mi un piège sous le paillasson ?

-Apparemment, ils connaissent tous ce tour. Elle l'a effacé. J'ai réagi trop tard.

-Et ils nous ont emmené ici ?

-C'est ça.

-Depuis quand vous connaissez l'exorcisme ?

-Depuis que j'ai regardé dans votre coffre. Je me suis dit qu'un gars, même un agent, qui se déplace dans un hôpital avec un couteau comme ça doit sûrement avoir autre chose en magasin.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on se fait vieux, Sam.

-Au moins, l'affaire est réglée.

-Vous ne l'avez pas pris mal d'apprendre que votre femme était possédée ?

-J'étais deux doigts de me faire trancher la gorge. Alors, le coup des yeux noirs...

-Dean...

-Quoi ?

xxxxx

xxxxx

Finalement, l'affaire était classée. Par précaution, Sam donna à Miles, pour lui et sa famille, un sort de protection contre les démons. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien. Les voisins déménagèrent de nouveau. La femme de Miles retourna chez elle pour profiter de quelques jours de repos. Dean et Sam profitèrent de la chambre déjà payée pour y dormir quelques heures avant de repartir pour le bunker. L'aîné se lamenta durant tout le trajet du « viol » de sa voiture et des fils qui pendouillaient sous le volant, là où Miles avait traficoté le démarrage.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, d'un commun accord, ils vidèrent une bouteille de scotch à eux deux.

Ils n'avaient pas assuré sur ce coup-là.

Gabriel, quand il appris leur mésaventure, ne se priva pas pour le leur rappeler.

Et pour narrer leur aventure à Castiel une fois celui-ci rentré.

Il s'en était fallu de peu, quand même...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **yakusokuyumi** et **Kathexia-Castiel156** et **shinobu24** pour continuer à commenter !

Encore désolée pour le décalage. Je me rattrape, maintenant que les exams sont passés !

D'ailleurs, il y en a quatre d'un coin dans ce chapitre ! Quatre petits OS rien que pour vous. Et un petit bonus : j'ai caché le titre d'une chanson dans ce chapitre. Voilà !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Hallu ! »

Sam se reposait encore, endormi sur le ventre dans leur chambre. Les traits tirés par la fatigue accumulée lors de leur dernière chasse (« _T'es trop vieux Sam. -La ferme ! - Bon, d'accord, je te laisse faire ta sieste. -GABRIEL !_ ») et avec l'alcool qui avait terminé de l'achever, le jeune homme s'était endormi comme une masse, saluant tout juste son amant qui feuilletait un magazine pour se tenir informé.

L'archange s'était confortablement installé à la tête du lit et papouillait les doux cheveux de Sam qu'il s'était donné pour mission de démêler. Il profitait du temps, pour une fois. Il n'avait pas à se presser, écoutant tranquillement la respiration de son chasseur endormi. Rien ne bougeait autour de lui à par la poussière qui se déposait sur tout ce qu'elle touchait et l'oxygène qui convergeait en direction des poumons du jeune homme.

Évidement, il n'y avait que lui pour voir ce genre de chose. Mais c'était plaisant. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à courir partout. En portant sa grâce à l'extérieur, il put deviner le froid de canard qui y régnait. Et il cala un peu plus ses doigts sur le crane chaud et douillet de Sam. C'était un peu triste comme ambiance. La neige ne tombait pas et les nuages cachaient les rayons du soleil en continu. Il faisait sombre, même en pleine journée et personne n'irait se perdre dans un coin perdu comme celui-ci.

Il souffla. Un bon remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal. Déprimer, c'est mal. Il allait de voir trouver un tour pour le distraire.

…

…

Sam s'étira lentement, savourant le repos dans chaque muscle. Il souffla et humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Il frotta ses paupières contre l'oreiller, se tâtant encore sur l'utilité de se lever alors qu'il était si bien en ce moment.

Et puis, il se rendit compte d'un poids qui l'attirait inexorablement vers la droite, de l'autre côté du lit. Une fois retourné sur le dos, une paire de doigts caressa sa joue, direction sa bouche entrouverte. Avant que Sam n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une autre bouche rencontra la sienne et elle se mouva pour épouser ses formes et son goût. Goût chocolat. Le jeune homme en chercha un peu plus, sa langue taquine contre le velouté de sa peau.

Son compagnon répondit et leur deux langues se rejoignirent. Le chocolat englua ses papilles. Il dut cependant se retirer, la position pas si agréable que ça. Et il plongea le regard dans les yeux dorés de l'archange.

-Salut, dit Sam.

-Hallu, dit Gabriel, la bouche encombrée.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il voyait bien que Gabriel mastiquait quelque chose mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un papier d'emballage coloré sous sa main et qu'il vit tous les autres sur le lit qu'il comprit.

-T'es en train de manger du chocolat ?

-Ouais, répondit-il avant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il lança sa main derrière lui pour en sortir un nouveau petit paquet qu'il déballa pour enfourner un nouveau morceau de chocolat.

-T'en veux ? proposa-t-il d'un œil aguicheur. Viens le chercher.

Sam se jeta férocement sur ses lèvres pour aller lui chiper sa friandise d'un coup de langue. Gabriel n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Mais »

Tout semblait parfait. Gabriel faisait il-ne-préférait-pas-savoir-quoi avec son frère das leur chambre. Castiel travaillait encore. Et lui, ben, il se promenait dans sa chambre, vérifiant les attaches de ses canons accrochés au mur.

Il profitait du calme qui avait disparu pendant si longtemps dans sa vie, même si les décorations de noël lui faisaient mal aux yeux.

Mais...

Il devait appeler Cas, lui dire comment s'était déroulé la chasse. L'ange rentrait dans quelques heures. Dean pourrait l'attendre. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dehors. Peut-être qu'il le dérangerait en l'appelant soudainement. Voilà, il pouvait bien l'attendre sagement, à feuilleter un vieux bouquin que Sam lui a demandé de consulter pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la composition des fantômes et leur différence avec les poltergeist.

Mais...

Castiel lui en voudrait sûrement. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait contacté pour cette chasse. En plus, ça concernait son ami le chauffeur de bus. Castiel devait se faire du souci pour lui.

Mais...

Comment lui annoncer qu'un démon avait pris possession de sa femme et qu'il avait du se mettre lui-même en danger pour venir sauver leur cul ? C'étaient eux les chasseurs. C'était leur boulot de sauver des gens, pas l'inverse.

Il s'assit à son bureau et s'affala contre le dossier. Le plafond avait l'air très intéressant à ce moment. Mais il n'allait lui donner de réponse à ses nombreux problèmes. Alors, il se redressa pour s'accouder au bureau, face contre la photo de leur mère souriante.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres maladroitement. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle serait devenu aujourd'hui, si elle n'avait pas brûlé dans cet incendie. Est-ce qu'elle serait toujours avec leur père ? Quel genre de travail aurait-elle pris ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur aurait offert pour noël ?

Il cacha sa tête entre ses bras croisés.

Si seulement Castiel était là. Tant pis pour ses dilemmes intérieurs. Il voulait juste que l'ange soit là et le fasse sortir un peu, même juste sur le pas de la porte du bunker, pour respirer l'air extrêmement frais. Il admirerait son souffle blanc dans les airs puis celui de Castiel qui s'amuserait à l'imiter.

Son ange rien qu'à lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. D'un aile au-dessus de sa tête.

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Précipitamment et difficilement ramené à la réalité, il décrocha.

-Dean, tout va bien ?

La voix de Castiel lui chatouillait l'oreille.

-Je suis au bunker avec mon frère qui fourre sa langue dans la gorge de l'emplumé. Évidement que ça va bien.

-Je t'ai entendu prier.

Vraiment ?

-Désolé. J'ai juste pensé à toi. Je pensais pas l'avoir fait aussi fort.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. J'allais rentrer. Je suis sur le chemin.

-C'est bien.

Mais...

-Cas, faut que je te dise, pour la chasse.

-Il y a eu un problème ? Vous allez bien ? Vous deviez m'appeler si vous aviez des problèmes.

-On va bien. Je voulais... C'est juste...T'avais raison... Pour la possession. C'était bien un démon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-En fait, ils étaient deux. Ils n'aiment plus faire cavalier seul. C'est toi qu'ils voulaient. Miles a parlé un peu trop de toi autour de lui et un démon en a entendu parler. Je serais jaloux si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu nu.

-Dean...

-Je sais. On va faire plus attention. On limite nos déplacements pendant un temps. Sam va nous trouver une chasse à l'autre bout du pays pour brouiller les pistes...

-Non ! Je ne veux pas me cacher. Ce ne sont que des démons. Vous les avez éliminé ?

-Miles les a exorcisé.

-Miles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec vous ?

-Il a suivi le démon qui avait possédé sa femme et qui m'avait assommé. Oui, je sais, c'était pitoyable. Je vaux mieux que ça. Mon père me ferait recommencer tout l'entraînement chez Bobby si il savait que j'ai foiré une chasse.

-Il n'y a pas eu de mort ?

-Non. On se demande bien comment d'ailleurs.

-Les démons sont partis ?

-Exorcisés. Ils reviendront.

-Alors tu n'as pas foiré cette chasse.

-Va falloir que tu m'expliques. J'ai fait prendre des risques à une personne, Cas. Une personne qui n'a rien a voir avec le surnaturel.

-Mais tu es en vie. Sam est en vie. Miles est en vie. Les personnes possédées sont en vie. Ils étaient venus pour moi. Mais je suis là en train de te parler au téléphone. Ils sont retournés en Enfer et il leur faudra du temps avant de revenir. Tu n'as pas foiré cette chasse.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses.

-Crois-moi Dean. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Tu redeviens tout angélique. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ça faisait aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à faire à une vraie tête de mule.

-Bon, avant de s'engueuler au téléphone, on se dit à tout à l'heure ?

-Très bien. J'arrive le plus vite possible.

Dean raccrocha. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« L'œuf »

-Ils sont brouillés, constata Gabriel en voyant Dean et Castiel éviter tout contact, physique et visuel.

-Non. Il sont frustrés, argumenta Sam.

-Quelle différence ?

-Si ils se frôlent, ils vont se sauter dessus. Si ils étaient brouillés, ils se seraient entre-tués.

-Mmmh.

L'alarme sonna dans la boite crânienne de Sam, ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Oh non.

-Oh si.

…

…

Castiel traversait le couloir sous les chants de noël que Gabriel n'avait toujours pas désactivé. Il pensait qu'en rentrant au bunker, il aurait à consoler son chasseur, à le prendre dans ses bras et à s'unir pour un court instant.

En rentrant, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un bonjour murmuré qu'il n'aurait pas entendu si il avait été humain. Il avait répondu sur le même ton. La soirée se déroula sur le même ton. Sam eut la gentillesse de lui faire un topo sur la chasse et Gabriel eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui chercher des poux avec une mauvaise blague.

Ils n'étaient pas en froid. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose s'était coincé et attendait qu'on le répare. Ils allaient se rabibocher rapidement, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais à propos de quoi ? Il n'y avait pas eu de disputes, pas de cris, pas de vaisselle cassée, pas de fuite.

Juste le silence perturbant.

Dean restait dans son mutisme, évitant à tout pris de lui demander un service et il se débrouillait très bien jusque là. Pour l'instant, l'ange arrivait à se détacher de la situation. Pour combien de temps encore ? Telle était la question.

Il rejoignit la cuisine, voulant voir si il pouvait cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère sans ses pouvoirs angéliques. Il croisa Sam et Gabriel qui en sortait et qui chuchotait. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose, comme si il ne pouvait pas les entendre et s'intéressa à ses connaissances en cuisine. Ce qu'il était sûr de savoir faire était un hamburger. Simple mais efficace. De plus, il était certain d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait à portée de main.

Il entra.

Dean était là. Attablé avec une tasse de café, il lisait le même journal avec lequel l'ange l'avait vu traîné depuis son retour. Il ne doutait pas qu'il le gardait précieusement à ses côtés pour se trouver une excuse n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Castiel détourna le regard et fit comme si il n'était pas là. Il ouvrit le frigo et inspecta le contenu, n'y trouvant que des œufs, du jambon, de la salade, des carottes, du ketchup et de la viande surgelée. Il referma en soupirant. Peut-être que Sam voudrait bien l'emmener faire des courses. Le cadet en profiterait pour remplir les placards et Cas l'aiderait à tout transporter jusqu'à la voiture. Comme ça, ils pourront sortir sa vieille voiture jaune délavé qui n'avait pas roulé depuis un moment.

Cependant, il fut arrêté dans sa progression. Il allait sortir de la cuisine. Il y eut un choc à l'arrière de son crâne. Quelque chose dégoulina et imbiba sa chemise. Surpris, sa main passa sur la zone attaqué et quand elle revint devant ses yeux, une substance visqueuse lui imprégnait les doigts.

Un œuf cru.

Castiel, ange du Seigneur et serveur dans un café à ses heures perdues, s'était vu écraser un œuf cru sur la tête par surprise.

Il se retourna. La seule personne derrière lui était Dean. La boite d'œufs qu'il avait vu dans le frigo était maintenant sur la table à côté de lui.

Se sentant observé, le chasseur leva le regard sur Castiel, puis sur les coquilles d'œuf éparpillées au sol et enfin sur la boite qu'il regarda en deux fois.

Castiel s'approcha de Dean qui ne bougea pas de sa chaise. A deux pas, penché en avant pour mieux voir le visage du chasseur qu'il avait baissé, l'ange cherchait la pointe de culpabilité qui irradiait toujours chez son amant. Elle était forte mais absolument pas en rapport avec l'œuf écrasé.

Maintenant qu'il était aussi prêt, les yeux brillants braqués sur lui, la salive passa difficilement.

Juste un peu. Un peu plus et il aurait ce qui lui manquait tant.

Castiel commença par son front et ne s'arrêtant plus, dévala le coin des yeux. Dean accéléra le mouvement en mordant directement ses lèvres à pleine dent.

…

…

-Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherait.

-Gabe, il y a des fois où tu m'inquiètes.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Feu »

- _Feu !_

Des coups furent tirés dans tous les sens, inondant le champ de bataille de fumée et de poussière.

Sam et Gabriel regardaient un vieux film sur la guerre de sécession. Gabriel avait agrandi et projeté l'image de l'ordinateur portable sur le mur, plus confortable qu'un minuscule écran où ils auraient du se pencher pour pouvoir tout voir.

Les différents bruits des armes à feu et les cris des soldats faisaient vibrer les murs. Sam ne s'en plaignait pas. Pas plus que Sam. Ça l'empêchait de réfléchir et qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de mettre son cerveau en pause, juste pour savourer un film sorti il y avait plus de 30 ans.

Un blessé était amené en urgence sous la tente des infirmiers, là où d'autres ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre.

Gabriel se colla un peu plus contre son épaule. Il était fier de son petit tour de tout à l'heure. Et encore plus du résultat. Il avait raison en disant qu'il pourrait les faire se sauter dessus en deux secondes. L'archange savourait sa victoire avec un sourire triomphal.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le film se terminait sur le nom de tous les acteurs, les cameramans, les costumiers, etc. Sam redoutait la fin et la chute progressive de la musique de fin. Gabriel le rassura comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Ils en sont au bouquet final.

-Ne les écoute pas.

-... Dans une dizaine de minutes, on pourra remettre un autre film. Tu as le temps de te décider.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci beaucoup à **barjy02** , **yakusokuyumi** , **shinobu24** et **Kathexia-Castiel156** pour tout vos commentaires ! J'adore connaître vos réactions alors lâchez-vous !

Alors, pour le chapitre précédent, le titre de la chanson c'était « Allumez le feu ». Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine de vous dire qui l'a chanté. Il fallait tout simplement lire les titres des 4 OS à la suite... Vous avez le droit de me huer si vous voulez, je comprendrais !

Pour celui-ci j'ai du rehausser le rating.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Séance d'habillage »

-Tu sais, les démons, ils nous ont dit qu'ils t'avaient reconnu rien qu'avec ta description. T'es trop reconnaissable. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais changer de look.

Et tout était parti de là. Au matin, légèrement courbaturé par quelques activités nocturnes, Castiel regardait amoureusement Dean et buvait ses paroles, la tête appuyée sur sa paume. C'était ce genre d'effet que le chasseur lui procurait de temps en temps, après une belle preuve d'amour. L'ange pourrait dire « Amen » à tout ce que son amant déclarait. Mais il ne devait pas non plus abuser de la situation. Il était peut-être fou amoureux, il n'était cependant pas dénué de cervelle.

-J'aime bien mon look.

-Mais n'importe qui peut te reconnaître comme ça.

-Mais je garderai la même tête. Ça ne fera pas une si grande différence si je ne fais que changer mes vêtements pour d'autres.

-Impossible. Les démons vont chercher un type coincé en trench-coat. Personne ne fera attention à ta tête.

-Coincé ? Tu me trouves coincé ?

-Non. Mais eux croient que tu l'es.

-Coincé ?

-Ouaip.

-Je ne crois pas me sentir flatté en sachant cela.

Finalement, après une caresse sur le bras et la rougeur qui montait aux joues de Dean, Castiel accepta. De toute façon, il ne perdait rien au change. Dean lui proposait un rendez-vous en amoureux, en quelque sorte, légèrement dissimulée. Il comprenait bien que la raison de cette sortie était de le faire passer inaperçu aux yeux du surnaturel. Pourtant, de là à sortir, rien que tous les deux, empêchant Gabriel et Sam de les suivre par un baiser fougueux qui fascina le premier et dégoûta le second, prenant l'Impala propre comme un sous neuf alors qu'il revenait à peine d'une chasse, Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire derrière l'énorme écharpe que le Winchester l'avait forcé à porter.

-C'est juste le temps de trouver un magasin de fringues. Au cas où, dit-il en tapotant le tissu autour du cou de l'ange.

C'était l'écharpe de Dean qu'il avait depuis des années. Elle avait son odeur.

Assis sur le cuir de la Chevrolet, bien au chaud, entouré d'une bonne ambiance, la voiture filait sur le bitume à travers un paysage d'hiver qui s'était radoucie. Les nuages cotonneux avaient migré plus loin mais un léger brouillard persistait à recouvrir l'horizon. La route apparaissait devant eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et disparaissait derrière eux. Cette vision lui donnait l'impression d'être isolé du monde extérieur, surtout qu'aucune voiture n'avait encore croisé leur route. Le ronronnement du moteur et l'air qui se réchauffait dans l'habitacle lui donnait sommeil. Il pourrait s'endormir là, se sachant en sécurité avec Dean à ses côtés qui conduisait pour le plaisir.

Castiel ne vit même pas le temps passer. Dean avait pourtant choisir de visiter une grande ville très peuplée à plus d'une heure de route du bunker. Se fondre dans la masse était le maître mot aujourd'hui. Dean ne pensait pas que quelqu'un arriverait à s'intéresser à eux assez longtemps pour les remarquer. Il ne pensait pas non plus que des démons puissent se cacher dans une vendeuse de vêtements. Quel intérêt ? Un café, d'accord, mais des fringues ? Vraiment ?

Une fois garé en plein centre ville – pas le choix sinon il fallait marcher et Dean ne se voyait pas porter des sacs débordant de tenues diverses – ils marchèrent dans la zone piétonne presque noire de monde en cette période de fêtes. La rue était décorée de sapins verts, de guirlandes et de décorations encore éteintes, de chants délivrés par des hauts-parleurs tous les cent mètres. Dean était légèrement tendu. Après tous les coups tordus que Gabriel lui avait fait subir, il redoutait qu'un des sapins lui tombe dessus ou même qu'une guirlande électrique s'entortille autour de sa cheville pour le faire trébucher.

Castiel du voir son dos raide car, sans aucun signe avant coureur, alors qu'il continuait de fixer les différentes vitrines devant lesquelles ils passaient, il sortit la main de sa poche et alla chercher celle de Dean dans la sienne. Personne ne les verrait et puis, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Des couples se tenaient aussi la main, ou se collaient l'un contre l'autre, ou s'embrassaient tout simplement. Le chasseur serra les doigts chauds et pulsant de son ange et se détendit pour apprécier avec lui les vitrines. Dans certaines, un Père noël était assis sur un fauteuil plus grand que lui avec des tas de cadeaux à ses pieds. D'autres mettaient en scène des ours polaires ne peluches les uns contre les autres avec des pingouins à qui on avait mis une écharpe ou un bonnet.

Castiel se laissa gagner par l'ambiance chaleureuse des rues malgré le froid de ce mois de décembre. Puis Dean lui indiqua une boutique tout aussi décorée. Ils entrèrent sans, heureusement, se faire alpaguer par une vendeuse. Un frisson parcourut le dos du chasseur quand il regarda Cas les yeux pétillants.

Il le guida vers le rayon homme, lui interdisant de choisir quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un costume. Il n'était pas sûr que Castiel soit totalement concentré sur ses recommandations. Alors il le laissa vagabonder dans son coin, lâchant sa main et allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant une cabine d'essayage.

Le chasseur resta sur ses gardes, quand même, sentant son couteau dans sa chaussette et son arme à feu coincée contre sa ceinture. Si quelqu'un faisait un mouvement brusque, il réagirait en moins d'une seconde. Mais il espérait au plus profond de lui que tout se passerait aussi normalement que possible dans la vie de Monsieur Tout-le-monde. Dans une telle situation, si un démon se présentait et commençait à attaquer sans raison apparente, il devrait s'en occuper. Et sa journée boutique avec Castiel serait gâchée. Ils devraient s'enfuir car voir quelqu'un sortir une arme pour tuer quelqu'un qui va émettre de la lumière avant de partir en fumée, ce serait quelque peu dérangeant. Après ça, Dean se sentirait coupable de ne pas avoir senti le coup fourré plus tôt et d'avoir fais courir des risques inutiles à l'ange. Après ça, ce serait difficile pour lui de sortir à nouveau sans regarder par dessus son épaule systématiquement et de faire plaisir à son amant en lui souriant avec confiance.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Castiel, il le voyait se mouvoir entre les rayons, farfouillant dans les tenues à la recherche d'une couleur ou d'une texture qui allait lui plaire. Déjà, il avait pendu à son bras trois cintres dont une chemise comme l'une de celles que Dean avait l'habitude de porter. Ils seraient raccord comme ça !

Castiel prit encore trois quart d'heure pour finir de ressembler à un porte-manteau avant de se rapprocher de Dean qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, même quand l'ange s'était approché des sous-vêtements colorés dont un se cachait derrière un pantalon bleu foncé.

La séance d'essayage pouvait commencer. Castiel ne quittait pas son sourire, s'amusant de tous ces vêtements qu'il passait et repassait et repassait encore et encore et encore. Quant à Dean, il se souvint pourquoi il ne s'habillait que dans les grandes surfaces. Moins de choix, moins de temps à passer à tout essayer pour être sûr de la taille. Et en général, tout se ressemblait. Ici, dans un magasin spécialisé, rien n'était pareil d'un stand à un autre.

A chaque fois que Cas disparaissait derrière le rideau, le Winchester se faisait la réflexion qu'il allait découvrir un nouveau Castiel dans un nouveau look. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Première tenue :

-Dean ?

-J'admire tes jambes musclées.

-Je me sens serré.

-C'est le but.

-Je n'aime pas.

Deuxième tenue :

-On pourrait en loger deux comme toi là dedans.

-Tu parle du pantalon ? Si c'est le cas, je rejoins ton avis.

-Je parlais aussi du T-shirt.

-Gabriel en a un comme ça.

-C'est le T-shirt de Sam.

-Oh.

Troisième tenue :

-Sérieusement ? Ils vendent ce genre de...

-Ce n'est qu'un pull, Dean. Tu ne vas pas me dire que Gabriel en a un aussi ?

-Non. C'est juste que... Tout ces sucres d'orge et ces bonnets de noël sur un même pull, ça ressemble au cadeau de sa grand-mère.

-Mais il est doux. Tiens, tu veux toucher ?

-Sans façon, merci.

Dixième tenue :

-Dean ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

-Hein ? Fit-il en baillant. Oui, oui, je suis tout ouïe.

-J'aime bien celui-là.

-Tu m'étonnes. Un vrai geek.

-Je ne suis pas un geek.

-Ah si. Avoir _Dragon Ball_ sur son sweat, c'est être un geek.

-Je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix que de t'y habituer. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit de 'changer de look', non ?

-Ah oui. Au temps pour moi.

Vingtième tenue :

-Je crois qu'on en a assez pour tenir trois mois.

-Tu es sûr ? Mais, je pensais que je pourrais essayer ça.

-Et il y en a combien de 'ça' exactement ?

Castiel pinça les lèvres.

-Quelques uns... Peut-être un peu plus.

Trente et unième tenue :

-Bon, cette-fois, j'ai ma dose. Cas, sort de là.

-Non.

-Quoi ? Comment ça non ?

-Si je sors, tu vas vouloir qu'on s'en aille et qu'on rentre au bunker. Je te connais très bien. Quand tu deviens grognon comme tu es en ce moment, on va rentrer au bunker et ne plus bouger du tout. Ça faite longtemps qu'on avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir dehors sans que ce soit pour une chasse ou pour remplir ton estomac. J'aurais espéré...

-C'est bien, stop, j'ai compris. Mais je te rappelle que plus tu achètes plus ça va être compliqué de passer inaperçu avec 'notre' carte bancaire.

-Dans ce cas, tu devrais venir pour m'aider à choisir quoi prendre.

-Cas ! Je fais plus ça. C'est digne d'un adolescent.

-Je n'ai jamais été un adolescent. Montre moi comment se comporte un adolescent dans une cabine d'essayage.

Dean vérifia d'un coup d'œil rapide les alentours pour être sûr que personne ne les avait entendu ni ne les regardait. Il se leva calmement du fauteuil, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de rejoindre son petit-ami dans une cabine d'essayage. Mais Castiel en décida autrement et l'attira d'un geste brusque alors qu'une femme prenait place dans la cabine voisine. Leur torse collés l'un contre l'autre les empêchaient de respirer. Le chasseur, prit au dépourvu, regarda fixement les yeux bleus orageux de Castiel. Les siens devaient être dans le même état. L'ange n'attendit pas que son humain reprenne ses esprit ou entame un quelconque mouvement vers lui. Il lui picora le cou à sa guise, goûtant de ses lèvres le goût de sa peau et de ses lèvres la texture légèrement rugueuse. Dean pencha la tête. Cette sensation, il l'adorait. Il avait le nez plongé dans les cheveux de Cas. Il caressait de la joue sa tête pendant qu'il s'activait dans son cou.

L'ange remonta tout doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour capturer ses lèvres qu'il mordilla avant de forcer le passage de sa langue. Bien évidement, Dean ne résista pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, en premier lieu ? Cas avait les commandes, le remerciant comme il se doit pour l'avoir emmené ici. Dean devait juste se concentrer pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Mission impossible.

Sans avertissement d'aucune sorte, Castiel se frotta contre sa jambe, cherchant à soulager la pression dans son pantalon. Dean se retrouva contre la jambe de Cas, lui empoignant les hanches pour ne pas tomber. L'ange passa ses mains sous le vêtement du Winchester et remonta jusqu'à son ventre, sentant la respiration saccadée qui faisait se tendre chacun de ses muscles. Il massa pendant un temps cette partie de l'anatomie de son amant avant de continuer son escalade jusqu'au torse, créant des frissons de toute sorte sur la peau.

Dean s'occupa les mains en les faisant lui aussi passer sous le T-shirt de Castiel mais il ne cherchait pas à le concurrencer, juste un peu plus de contact. Et puis, ce fut le frottement de trop. Le chasseur attrapa Cas dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui alors que son membre pulsait, toujours dans son pantalon. A cette vue d'extase sur son visage, Cas se déhancha plus fortement contre lui et vint à son tour.

Le souffle coupé, ils prirent appui l'un sur l'autre pour retrouver leur calme. Dean piqua une dernière fois les lèvres de Castiel avant de mettre un pue de distance entre eux, autant que cela pouvait se faire dans une cabine d'essayage.

-Tu sais qu'on va devoir rentrer maintenant, dit Dean en fixant leur pantalon.

-Hmm.

Le retour jusqu'au bunker se fit sans un mot, Castiel se sentant trop bien pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. La caissière sembla remarquer quelque chose, peut-être le cou de l'un tacheté de rouge, mais elle fit son boulot comme d'habitude.

Dans la foule, Dean et Castiel se partageaient es nombreux sacs du magasin, laissant leur main collées l'un à l'autre à la vue de tous. Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit.

L'Impala fut chargé et ils reprirent la route sans détour. Le froid leur avait mordu le visage mais ils étaient encore englués dans les souvenirs tout frais. Ils durent quand même se changer en arrivant à leur chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **shinobu24** et **Kathexia-Castiel156** pour leur commentaire ! Merci de suivre malgré le retard que je vous impose.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Carambolages »

Alors que Sam se levait, posant délicatement un pied à terre, quelque chose glissa et il perdit l'équilibre, terminant sa chute dans un fracas et s'appuyant d'une manière peu gracieuse contre la table de nuit.

Les sens de chasseur reprenant le contrôle, il sortit son arme de sous son coussin et pointa dans toutes les directions.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit Gabriel, se redressant à son tour.

-Quelque chose a bougé. Sous mon pied.

-C'était mon aile, crétin. T'as marché dessus.

L'archange ramena son aile qu'il avait déployé dans la nuit. Ça lui prenait de temps en temps, pour les dégourdir et aussi pour les toucher, les lisser, un peu comme des cheveux. Mais Sam ne s'en était pas rendu compte cette nuit-là, la douceur des plumes le plongeant dans un beau rêve peuplé d'oreiller moelleux.

-Désolé. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué.

La journée allait être difficile.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean se réveilla lui aussi. Alerté par les cris poussés de si bon matin. Il demanda à Castiel de rester là et il sortit son arme pour se diriger vers la chambre de Sam. Le silence s'était fait mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le danger était écarté.

Pieds nus et froids, armé braquée devant lui, il arriva finalement devant la chambre de son frère. Il s'en allait pour ouvrir le battant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sam qui, apparemment, ne l'avait pas vu car il continuait de parler à Gabriel. Du coup, Sam poussa Dean. Dean perdit son équilibre. Sam perdit le sien. Et les voilà à terre comme deux carpettes.

-C'est un running gag ? demanda l'archange depuis le fond de son lit. Vous avec préparé ça hier ? En quel honneur ?

-On n'a rien préparé du tout, lâcha Dean en repoussant sans ménagement son cadet. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-J'ai entendu crier.

-Ça, c'était Sam. Dites, vous pouvez fermer la porte. Y en a qui voudrait encore dormir.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Castiel arriva peu de temps après et Dean lui raconta toute l'histoire sous l'œil morne de Sam.

-C'est la malchance qui t'a frappé ?

-Si c'est le cas, j'aurai préféré m'en passer.

-C'était peut-être juste la faute à pas de chance. Un hasard.

-Depuis quand crois-tu au hasard dans notre métier Dean ?

-On n'est pas en chasse. On est au bunker.

-Bunker qui est celui des Hommes de Lettres.

-C'est bon, j'abandonne. Tu me fatigues dès le matin.

Dean sortit de la cuisine, fermant sa robe de chambre d'un geste brusque. Il voulait bien compatir mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si monsieur ne savait pas garder les yeux ouverts.

Et puis ce fut son tour. En entrant dan le couloir, il ne vit pas Gabriel arriver et inversement. Alors Dean tomba. Gabriel tomba. Et tout recommença.

-Nos frères nous regarde, dit Gabriel pour plaisanter, plaqué sous le chasseur.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-C'est forcément un coup de sorcière. Je hais les sorcières.

-On n'en a pas croisé depuis des mois.

-On a pas touché à une patte de lapin ? Un fer à cheval ?

-Rien de tout ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

-Un hasard ?

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi !

-C'est toi même qui m'a dit ça il n'y a pas plus d'une heure.

-Je n'étais pas réveillé.

-Ah oui. Je comprend mieux. Monsieur a besoin de ses neuf heures de sommeil.

-Bref. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un autre coup foireux de ton emplumé.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Et Gabriel ne ferait pas ce genre de chose.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

-Cette fois-ci, il n'y a aucun intérêt pour lui.

-Parce qu'il y avait un intérêt avant ? Il y avait un intérêt quand il m'a forcé à faire du vélo ou en me collant un costume de Père noël ?

-Oui. Te voir t'énerver pour rien.

-Super.

-Mais ça ne règle pas notre problème.

-Je reste sur l'idée qu'il y a quelque chose de surnaturel là-dedans.

-Et bien bonne chance. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Euh, je laisserais tomber l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui si j'étais toi.

-Tu exagère beaucoup trop. Dès que tu fait allusion aux sorcières, tu fais une fixette.

-Je ne fais pas de fixette. Je.. Ha !

Dean 'eut pas le temps de prévenir son frère.

Sam s'en allait pour aller tirer pour se maintenir en forme et penser à autre chose. Mais dans sa démarche, il ne vit pas le carton caché au coin de la table. Le talon buta contre celui-ci rempli de livres de tout genre qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Par contre, Sam perdit pour la troisième fois l'équilibre. Dans un dernier réflexe, l'une de ses mains atteignit la table mais ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois, ralentissant à peine sa chute.

-Attention, finit Dean, se mordant le poing pour ne pas rire et compatissant à la douleur peinte sur le visage de son frère.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Sam, tu es sûr ? C'est un peu idiot comme solution.

-C'est peut-être idiot, comme tu dis, mais au moins je ne peut pas tomber.

-Mais tu ne vas pas rester allongé toute la journée.

-Alors regarde-moi bien.

-Tu ne veux pas manger ?

-J'ai emmené une barre énergétique.

-Et pour aller au toilette ?

-Je ramperais.

-Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

-J'ai pris un livre.

-« Game of Thrones » ? Là, c'est sûr que tu en auras pour un moment.

-Tu vois ? T'en fais pas pour moi.

-Bon, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu appelles.

Gabriel sortit de la chambre, laissant Sam tranquille pour le moment.

Plusieurs passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Le Winchester réussit à s'occuper assez longtemps pour se croire « guéri » de cette malédiction. Dean osa même passer une tête pur lui annoncer le fruit de ses recherches.

Rien. Pas une trace de surnaturel. Juste un gros coup de malchance.

Ce n'était pas un bon jour, voilà tout.

Mais Sam ne tenta rien, attendant le lendemain pour être sûr de pourvoir marcher sans risque.

Mais rapidement, l'envie d'aller aux toilettes se fit sentir. Il eut beau lire, se tourner et retourner dans son lit, rien n'y faisait.

Il allait ramper en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne le voit. Ses jambes resteraient immobiles et manipulables à souhait. D'un coup de hanche, il se jeta au sol et, grâce à ses avant-bras, le chasseur se traîna jusqu'aux toilettes. Apparemment, la chance ne l'avait pas totalement quitté car durant son périple, il ne croisa personne. Et puis, il dut se lever. Se maintenant des deux mains à tout ce qu'il pouvait, il se releva tout en douceur. Cela lui prit approximativement deux minutes.

Il fit son affaire, pantalon baissé sur les chevilles, s'imaginant déjà sur le chemin du retour.

Mais un cri vint perturber sa méditation alors qu'il se relevait.

Il voulut amorcer un mouvement, ses sens de chasseur en alerte, mais son instinct prit tellement le dessus qu'il en oublia son pantalon baissé. Il leva le pied qui n'alla pas très loin car il trébucha sur son propre pantalon. Il se traita de crétin en tombant encore une fois.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le cri que Sam avait entendu ne venait pas de nul part.

Il s'agissait de Dean, toujours dans la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Castiel était rentré de son travail. Il avait appris de la part de la remplaçante de Miles que ce dernier allait bien et que sa femme avait repris conscience. Il prenait d'ailleurs une semaine de congé pour la veiller. Il en informant Dean qui fut heureux pour lui. Mai sil était plongé dans un livre de contre sortilège.

-Vous avez trouvé une chasse ?

-Non. Sam a attrapé la poisse et il me l'a refilé.

-Je ne ressens rien qui laisserait deviner que ça viendrait d'un monstre.

-Mais une malchance pareille, c'est impossible.

-Tu veux que je t'aide pour...

-Nop ! N'approche pas, je ne veux pas te contaminer.

-Dean, soit raisonnable.

-Non ! Ne bouge pas. J'ai dit stop.

Dean se leva, repoussa sa chaise et marcha à reculons, les mains écartées pour éviter que Cas ne le touche. Si l'ange avait été le seul à être épargné, il devait le rester.

Mais en reculant ainsi, ne quittant pas Castiel du regard, il ne fit pas attention à Gabriel s'y approchait derrière. Sans surprise, il lui rentra dedans, provoquant leur chute.

-Tu me testes, c'est ça ? demanda Gabriel, en-dessous.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Finalement, ça n'avait été que de la malchance pure et simple. Les Winchester peuvent goûter à la normalité de temps en temps.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **barjy02** , **pimpiericky** , **Kathexia-Castiel156** et **shinobu24** pour vos commentaire ! C'est que du bonheur !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Camouflage »

Au réveil, la vigilance était de rigueur à cause de toutes les chutes de la veille. Mais rien n'était arrivé. Malgré les quelques blagues de Gabriel à ce sujet, le petit-déjeuner se passa sans encombre. Le café était bon, le bacon et les œufs frétillaient joyeusement. Gabriel avait décidé de paresser au lit et les deux frères discutaient simplement de ce qu'ils pourraient faire aujourd'hui.

-Juste se dégourdir les jambes. Rien que tous les deux. Depuis quand on n'est pas parti sur les routes juste pour nous ?

-J'aurais préféré qu'on continue de répertorier les objets des Hommes de Lettres. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu accumuler et depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça fait des semaines que tu en fais que ça dès qu'on rentre. Respire un peu. Va prendre l'air. Profite du soleil. T'es trop pâlichon.

-Mais on ne s'éloigna pas. Il faut rester proche au cas où. Je te rappelle que les démons étaient à la recherche de Castiel il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils pourraient aussi s'en prendre à nous.

-Nous sommes des chasseurs. On doit toujours être prêt pour ce genre de situation. Ça ne changera pas grand chose si on prend du bon temps. On auras toujours un flingue dans la poche arrière. La différence, c'est que ce ne sera pas une chasse.

-Et tu comptes commencer par où, exactement ?

-Je pensais à un bar, à deux kilomètres. Ils font les meilleurs cocktails que j'ai jamais bu.

-Ça doit être quelque chose.

-Alors, c'est décidé. Je t'attend dans dix minutes.

-On ne va pas commencer à boire dès... Sept heures du matin ?

-Bon, si Samantha veut tant faire attention à sa ligne, on partira vers midi et on s'arrêtera à un dîner.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre. Quoique...

La porte du bunker s'ouvrit peu de temps après cette discussion. Surpris, Sam qui passait par là leva la tête et vit Castiel revenir.

-Déjà rentrée ? fit-il en regardant sa montre.

-Le bus n'est pas passé aujourd'hui.

-Un retard ? Ça arrive plus souvent que ce que les gens veulent croire.

-Non, c'est à cause du temps.

-Du temps ?

-Il neige.

Les yeux de Sam semblèrent s'illuminer d'une nouvelle flamme. Il aurait pu rester enfermé toute la journée à l'intérieur et prendre la poussière. Il n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait neigé ce jour-là si Castiel ne le lui avait pas dit. Il abandonna tout ce qu'il faisait – c'est-à-dire se promener en jogging – pour retourner en direction de sa chambre.

-Va prévenir Dean !

Et Sam disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Il courut presque pour aller chercher l'archange qui roupillait sagement et qui aurait continué si le géant n'était pas entré en trombe et n'avait pas sauté sur le lit pour venir lui secouer l'épaule.

-Mais quoi ? fit furibond Gabriel en se retournant vers Sam, complètement réveillé.

-Lève-toi. Vite. Et habille-toi. On sort.

-Où ?

-Dehors.

-Merci Einstein. Maintenant, rend-moi la couverture.

Pour la peine, Sam lui retira son oreiller, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

-Non mais ça va pas. T'as intérêt à courir vite parce que j'y je met la main sur toi...

Sam n'attendit pas la fin de la menace et partit en courant, emportant ses chaussures et son manteau. Plus il s'éloignait, il entendait de moins en moins les rugissements de l'archange en colère qui n'allait pas tarder à se mettre sur sa trace. Un rire passa ses lèvres. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait couru pour le plaisir, se fichant de ses poumons qui réclamaient de l'air, inspirant plutôt l'euphorie.

De la neige. Il neigeait en ce moment même, à deux pas. Il s'imaginait déjà le paysage tout en poussant son pied dans la chaussure à cloche-pied, manquant de s'écraser contre le mur. La veste fut plus facile à enfiler. Le bruit de ses pas retentissait tandis qu'il martyrisait les marches de l'escalier. Il était apparemment le premier. Il put alors prendre le temps de fermer son manteau et de peaufiner un des lacets. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Le dernier souvenir qu'il en avait remontait à quatre ans, en pleine nuit.

Il s'était levé pour remplir un besoin naturel. La tête pas réveillée, il ne vit rien en passant une première fois devant la fenêtre. Il en vit rien non plus en retournant se coucher. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il s'allongea dans un « pouf » sur le matelas qu'il remarqua. Les phares d'une voiture traversèrent la fenêtre et dérangèrent Sam. Il se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit pour tenter de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour cacher la lumière.

Et il aperçut quelque chose qui tombait. Plusieurs choses en fait. Alors, intrigué, il se leva et écarta le rideau. Grâce à la lumière jaunâtre du véhicule, chacun des flocons se détaillait dans la nuit. Le sol n'était pas encore blanc. Le spectacle venait tout juste de commencer. Toujours devant la vitre froide sur laquelle s'imprimait de la buée, Sam observa la neige tomber, suivant un flocon du haut jusqu'en bas puis recommençant avec un second, puis un troisième, ainsi de suite, sans s'apercevoir que le temps passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses pieds gelèrent et qu'il commença à trembler qu'il retourna finalement au lit, fermant le rideau. Il passa une bonne nuit, même si tout avait disparu au matin.

Il n'avait pas pu toucher à l'eau cristallisée et il l'avait regretté en se levant. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait effacer ça.

Tant pis pour les autres, ils n'avaient qu'à se dépêcher un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir de la neige pour de vrai.

Il ouvrit la porte du bunker et l'air froid l'accueillit. Il sortit et ses pas crissèrent dans la neige. Tout n'était pas encore recouvert de blanc mais une pellicule conséquente recouvrait déjà l'herbe. Sous l'excitation, il leva le visage souriant d'un bien heureux et regarda les flocons s'écouler du ciel pour se poser atour de lui.

Maintenant, il devait s'atteler à sa tache en attendant les autres qui ne vinrent que vingt bonnes minutes plus tard. Dean n'avait pas envie d'aller se les peler, Castiel le regardait perdre la bataille devant son visage angélique et Gabriel n'était redescendu de son nuage de colère que grâce à un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve.

Le petit groupe de trois, bien chaussés et emmitouflés, sortirent affronter la neige. Ils furent accueilli par deux bonhommes de neige agrémentés de bâtons et de fleurs. Si Cas fut intrigué, Dean les ignora soigneusement et Gabriel chercha Sam du regard. Le grand entamait un troisième bonhomme, ses mains rouges se détachant de la neige qu'il accumulait.

-Tu vas attraper froid, remarqua Gabe en lui invoquant des gants qui lui protégèrent ses grandes paluches.

-Merci, sourit-il.

Sam avait un énorme sourire sur le visage qui contamina son amant qui en oublia presque sa colère du matin. Il le rejoignit pour participer à on dur labeur, profitant de la joie de son amant qui n'apparaissait si souvent et aussi pleinement.

Du côté de Dean et Castiel, ce dernier testa entre ses doigts la texture de la neige qui semblait tellement intéresser les deux autres qui jouaient dans leur coin. Dean s'était accroupi et formait un petit tas à ses pieds.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sam et Gabriel, allongés dans la neige à former des anges, avaient commencé à se frotter l'un contre l'autre plus qu'amicalement. Mais cela ne dura pas plus longtemps car ils furent interrompus par un bombardement de boules de neige qui les obligèrent à se relever en quatrième vitesse. Gabriel par instinct de survie, créa un barrage de deux mètres de haut entre eux et leurs attaquants.

Sam secoua ses cheveux dans tous les sens pour faire sortir la neige qui s'était collée contre sa peau. Pendant ce temps, Gabriel préparait sa revanche. Il détruisit la barrière et, sous les yeux de Dean, armé, et de Cas, en retrait, l'archange claqua des doigts et une trentaine de Sam et de Gabriel prirent vie pour les encercler.

Une bataille s'en suivit, une armé contre un seul homme – Castiel préférant regarder que de s'attirer les foudres de son frère par inadvertance – et Dean ne vit pas l'igloo quelques mètres plus loin. A l'intérieur, Sam et Gabriel reprirent leur activité là où ils l'avaient laissé sur des couvertures.

Même si tout disparaîtrait le lendemain, ils s'étaient crée de nouveaux souvenirs agréables. Jusqu'à la prochaine chute de neige.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **ZephireBleue** , **barjy02** , **Kathexia-Castiel156** , **shinobu24** , **Vicky Winchester** , **yakusokuyumi** et **pimpiericky**! Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour inonder ma boite mail, c'est pas possible !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Maladie »

Sam avait tenu à expérimenter un peu plus de moments complices avec Gabriel. Sans avoir son frère collé à ses baskets en train d'attirer l'attention de l'archange sans vraiment le vouloir. Castiel le gardait occupé quand il était là, se comblait dans des câlins à n'en plus finir. Mais l'ange n'était pas là de la journée. Alors Dean s'occupait comme il le pouvait et en général, il était occupé avec un tour de Gabe. Et Gabriel s'amusait de la situation et n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de la tête de Dean alors qu'il était plié de rire.

Sam avait fait une crise de jalousie. Il savait pourtant que son amant n'irait pas voir ailleurs et que Dean n'irait pas se mettre dans son pantalon. Cependant, à force d'entendre parler de son frère, Gabriel ne le regardait plus amoureusement ou avec les papillons dans le ventre. Dans ses yeux, il ne voyait plus le petit éclat doré qui ne s'allumait qu'en sa présence.

Alors, il avait osé. Il avait osé aller voir Dean en plein après-midi dans sa chambre qui assouvissait quelques plaisir charnels seul face à un magazine. Il avait osé, sous le regard rouge de honte de son aîné, lui dire que lui et Gabe s'en allait pour la soirée et qu'il ne savait pas quand ils rentreraient. Il avait osé ne pas écouter les remontrances de l'homme qui tirait un oreiller pour cacher son entrejambe toujours dans son pantalon.

Après, d'un pas sûr, il était allé jusqu'à la cuisine pour y trouver Gabriel en train de regarder un film sur tablette tout en plongeant sa main dans les bocaux à bonbons plains à craquer. Il releva la tête et sourit à Sam en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Mais rien n'allait. Ça n'allait pas. Sam n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Les larmes ne se pointaient pas encore au coin de ses yeux car il était encore plongé dans un état possessif profond.

Le Winchester repoussa la tablette qui faillit tomber et se briser. D'un coup de coude, il éloigna la main de Gabe du pot de friandises et l'attira à sa joue. Les yeux plissés d'incompréhension du plus petit plongèrent dans ceux perdus de Sam. Sam prit en moins d'une seconde les lèvres rêches de l'archange. Il les attaqua, les mordit, les taquina, les lécha, les embrassa, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient gonflées à cause de son traitement.

Son souffle erratique se répercuta sur le visage de Gabriel. Ses joues étaient rouges de fièvre, ses yeux fous et ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat. La jalousie corrompait son cœur et sa raison. Gabriel était à lui. C'était avec lui qu'il faisait l'amour. Ils s'étaient embrassés pas plus tard que ce matin au réveil, un peu las et les yeux à demi fermés, certes, mais le baiser lent lui avait prouvé qu'il était avec lui, à lui.

Gabriel dut voir la lueur de peur, de désespoir, d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux parce qu'il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, glissant sur ses joues mal rasées, jusqu'à frôler les cils délimitant son regard. Il colla son front contre le sien. D'une simple poussée en avant, il colla brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Gabriel, concerné.

-Rien du tout. Je veux juste qu'on sorte tous les deux.

La voix de Sam paraissait lointaine, embrumée.

-Tu sais où tu veux qu'on aille ?

-Non. Je veux jute qu'on sorte tous les deux. Rien que nous deux.

-D'accord, Sam. Que tous les deux.

D'un claquement de doigts, ils étaient déjà dehors dans une rue animée, bien emmitouflés et chaussés pour ne pas attraper froid.

-Viens, on va marcher un peu, encouragea Gabriel, gardant leur main entrelacées.

Alors, ils marchèrent sous les illuminations déjà allumées. La nuit s'approchait rapidement et ne donnerait que plus de magie à tous ces artifices. Pas à pas, Sam se rapprochait de Gabriel, s'appuyant sur son épaule et tant pis si il était plus grand que lui, tant pis si ça lui donnait l'air de trébucher toutes les deux secondes. Il voulait juste sentir l'homme de sa vie contre lui, sentir ses muscles se mouvoir côte à côte.

Le monde s'accumulait comme des papillons autour des petits chalets ouverts à l'occasion d'un marché de noël. Les odeurs de vin chaud et de marrons se mêlaient avec harmonie. Les stands, tous différents accueillaient leur clients pour leur dernières courses avant noël. Sam n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez longtemps pour les différencier. Il se détendait au fur et à mesure que l'air frais emplissait ses poumons, fauchant au passage la jalousie maladive.

La main chaude de Gabriel dans sa grande paluche lui réchauffait le cœur. Il y voyait de plus en plus clair. Les illuminations se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Il les voyaient aussi dans ceux de Gabriel, fixés sur lui, mais il ce n'était que la surface. Derrière ça, ce décor de fêtes, Sam y voyait tout l'amour que l'archange lui portait. Il n'y avait que lui, rien que lui, pour toujours et à jamais.

Et là, il comprit. Toute l'attention que l'archange lui portait, c'était en continu, pour toujours. Si il lui donnait l'impression de s'éloigner, ce n'était pas voulu. C'était sa façon à lui de vivre. Il ne l'étouffait pas. Il l'écoutait quand il le fallait, quand ils en avaient besoin.

Alors les voilà, à marcher tous les deux, en amoureux, dans une sortie à deux. Ce temps était le sien. Et ils ne le partageaient avec personne d'autre.

Enfin, Sam prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il regarda les chalets et proposa à son amant de s'arrêter pour manger quelque chose. Gabriel le suivit et ils profitèrent de petits bonbons sucrés que l'archange aurait pu manger par poignée. De plus, le petit blond lança quelques blagues face à certaines tenues vestimentaires des gens qui passaient devant eux.

-Mais c'est toi le plus beau, disait-il à chaque fin de commentaire.

Et Sam l'embrassait timidement du bout des lèvres, ce qui faisait s'afficher un sourire plein de dents de la part de l'archange.

Ils continuèrent leur marché, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour acheter un pot de thé pour Castiel et une peluche d'ours pour Dean. Gabriel se contenta de nombreux sachets de bonbons traditionnels. Sam choisit une bouillotte pour quand il se sentirait en mal d'amour.

A soirée se prolongea. Dean leur laissa quelques messages auxquels ils ne répondaient que par des « peut-être » ou « on verra ça plus tard ». C'était leur soirée et ils y passeraient autant de temps qu'ils le voudraient. Ils en avaient besoin, loin de leur frère.

Vers l'heure du dîner, ils choisir un stand pour manger un sandwich avec saucisse et fromage fondu dessus. Si Gabriel râla pour la forme contre le goût salé qui emplit son palais, un bonbon offert par Sam suffit à le faire taire. Le rire cristallin de Sam se mêla à celui espiègle de Gabriel. En harmonie.

Pour la nuit, aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de retourner au bunker et de devoir faire un compte rendu à Dean pour avoir la paix. Gabriel les transporta dans un hôtel grand luxe au drap propre et au lit spacieux. Il ne leur fallut pas plus pour s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Sam avait oublié sa jalousie et comment il avait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion. Il savait juste qu'il en s'était pas senti bien, se croyant éloigné de son amant devenu hors d'atteinte.

C'était la maladie d'amour. Sam était atteint et il ne voulait pas être soigné.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Encore et toujours merci à **shinobu24** , **barjy02** , **yakusokuyumi** , **Kathexia-Castiel156** et **pimpiericky** pour vos commentaires ! Merci, merci et encore merci !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Rose »

C'était déjà le quatorze. Castiel travaillait au café depuis quatorze jours. Il accumulait petit à petit de l'argent grâce à son salaire en plus des pourboires quand il y en avait. Chaque soir, il tenait ses comptes. Il profitait d'une table et d'un café au lait quand l'établissement était fermé et que la lumière tamisée des ampoules jurait avec les couleurs bleus, vertes et rouges des guirlandes en face de la vitrine.

Sur la table, il comptait un à un les billets de dix et la petite monnaie de sa cagnotte du jour. Sur une serviette en papier au logo du café, il additionnait les chiffres avec une rigueur appliquée. La somme grimpait trop doucement à ses yeux. Castiel ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver avec un budget aussi serré, même si il n'avait aucune notion de l'argent, comprenant bien qu'un portefeuille qui ne dépassait pas la barre des trente dollars ne lui serrait pas d'une grande aide.

Mais les jours avaient filé ainsi que l'argent de la caisse. Chaque jour, il recevait sa paye. Payé à l'heure, son employeur ajoutait les quelques minutes en plus pour être juste avec Castiel qu en refusait jamais de se porter volontaire pour rester fermer la boutique pour terminer de vérifier la réserve.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il travaillait en tant que serveur et il pouvait désormais envisager d'acheter quelques cadeaux.

Il demanda à avoir son après-midi, raison personnelle, et on la lui accorda sans demander plus. De toute façon, peu de monde devrait venir ce jour-là, en début de semaine.

Son manteau serré contre lui et son portefeuille qu'il avait « emprunté » à Dean dans une poche, il déambula dans les allées, faisant du lèche-vitrine sans se fois, il s'arrêtait devant une boutique et il regardait depuis l'extérieur les produits mis en avant pour les fêtes. Ainsi, il avait pu détailler des bonnets, des écharpes, des pulls, des téléphones, des drones, du maquillage, du parfum, des livres, des calendriers, des pâtisseries, des confiseries, des jeux de société, etc.

En imitant d'autres clients, le jeune ange avait osé passer une tête dans différents magasins, évitant comme la peste les vendeurs et vendeuses qui ne le quitteraient pas et à qui il n'osait pas dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas, qu'il ne faisait que regarder. Il avait même osé faire comme si il ne l'entendait pas, regardant dans la direction opposée et s'éloignant d'un pas assez rapide pour ne pas lui laisser de temps d'aligner une seule phrase. Il avait toujours les joues rouges quand cela lui arrivait.

Mais aujourd'hui, Castiel aurait bien aimé être conseillé. Il avait l'intention d'acheter, une petite somme entre les mains. Mais il pouvait voir défiler une dizaine de vitrines, toutes très alléchantes mais à côté de ce qu'il recherchait.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Sam apprécierait qu'il lui offre du vernis à ongle. Dean ne ferait que l'appeler un peu plus par son surnom très affectif.

Il ne pensait pas non plus que ce soit une très bonne idée d'offrir à Gabriel un jouet pour adulte. Parce que, oui, Castiel était passé devant un sexshop. Mais il n'y était pas resté très longtemps.

Donc, il avait continué à déambuler dans les rues pavées sous les chants de noël des hauts-parleurs. A ses côtés, les gens le frôlaient de plus en plus avec des sacs de différentes marques. Certains n'en avait qu'un petit, à se demander si il y avait vraiment quelque chose dedans, d'autres en avaient tellement que Castiel se demandait sil ils allaient s'arrêter là. Et lui continuait d'avoir les mains vides bien au fond de ses poches. Du bout des doigts, il touchait la texture du cuir du portefeuille qui ne désemplissait pas.

Les fêtes approchaient. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean, Sam et Gabriel avaient prévu pour l'occasion. Mais lui n'avançait pas. Le temps n'attendrait pas qu'il se décide et continuerait à lui filer entre les doigts. Alors, même si il ne faisait pas toutes ses courses aujourd'hui, il se fixait pour objectif d'acheter au moins un cadeau. Juste un seul, pour, peut-être déclencher quelque chose.

Et, enfin, une boutique attira son regard.

La façade était vieillotte, un effet sans aucun doute voulu, avec la charpente apparente et des fenêtres ressemblant à des vitraux colorés. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui l'avait attiré en premier. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la foule. Il n'y avait quasiment personne à l'intérieur ni aux abords pour observer les produits exposés. L'ange s'arrêta net devant, gênant quelques passants qui l'avaient suivi de trop près pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

A travers la vitrine encombrée, il vit la vendeuse en train d'arranger des décorations et répondant aux questions d'un homme en costume apparemment perdu. Castiel s'approcha et passa un doigts sur une feuille ou deux pour en apprécier la vigueur. Les arbustes semblaient heureux, bien arrosés, bien traités. Alors il se décida à entrer, guidé par la magie du lieu. Il poussa la porte, la clochette annonçant son arrivée. La vendeuse, de retour derrière la caisse en train d'enregistrer une commande de douze roses, lui sourit. Il lui retourna son sourire.

La première odeur qui lui piqua le nez ne fut pas le désherbant mais l'odeur des fleurs. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Juste nouveau. Et agréable.

Les fleurs lui plaisaient. Sûrement son côté abeille qui ressortait. Mais un arbuste lui semblait plus jolie. Bien touffu, il suffisait de lui donner de l'eau et de la lumière et de le regarder pousser calmement, sans se presser, profiter de la vie et de chaque rayon du soleil. Il demandait cependant de l'attention. On en pouvait pas le laisser seul pendant des jours. Une attention particulière allait de pair. Un peu comme lui et Dean maintenant. Avant de se rencontrer, ils auraient sûrement continué leur vie comme ils l'avaient toujours faits. Mais, maintenant qu'ils avaient vécu trop de chose ensemble, la vie en solo semblait impossible. Les vielles habitudes avaient disparu.

Il ressortit avec un camélia d'automne. Et tant pis si les fleurs étaient rose. Elles sentaient bons et embaumeraient la chambre. Son portefeuille un peu plus léger, il se disait qu'il pourrait cacher la plante au café jusqu'à noël. Personne ne s'y opposerait et il pourrait garder un œil sur la floraison. Voilà, il avait entamé ses cadeaux.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **barjy02** , **pimpiericky** , **Kathexia-Castiel156** , **shinobu24** , **yakusokuyumi** et **ZephireBleue** pour tous vos commentaires ! Et merci de supporter mes nombreux retards !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Sapin »

Dean avait décidé de sortir l'Impala pour aller se dégourdir les jantes. Il conduisait moins souvent depuis que lui et son frère ne suivaient plus les chasses de motel en motel. L'odeur du cuir lui manquait. Le cliquetis de ses briques dans la ventilation lui manquait. Le ronronnement de gros matou du moteur lui manquait. Alors, sur un coup de tête, seul dans sa chambre, il décida de s'échapper un moment. Son blouson de cuir sur le dos et les clés dans la poche, il guida ses pas en direction de la Chevrolet qui semblait le regarder, les phares éteints.

Que de sensation dans ses courbe faites pour être admirées. La lumière jaune des ampoules électriques se reflétait sur sa carrosserie et elle embellissait davantage. Du bout des doigts, il les fit glisser pour goûter au froid du métal et à la puissance cachée sous le capot. Elle ne pouvait que faire des envieux.

Dire qu'il aurait pu se retrouver avec une camionnette en guise d'héritage...

Il alluma le contact, appréciant sous l'impulsion de son pied le bruit de la machine s'emballer. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui parlait. Au rétroviseur, la branche gui de Castiel était toujours accrochée. Sam, en la découvrant, avait regardé par deux fois son fauteuil avant de s'asseoir dessus. Dean avait soupiré bruyamment. Bien sûr que son frère était au courant du petit manège de Cas ce jour-là. Mais il ne lui dirait pas qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de s'embrasser et de se toucher sensuellement.

En y repensant, cette voiture en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures. Entre les galipettes sur la banquette arrière et les casses en tout genre, la voiture avait vécu de belles années. Et Dean ne la laisserait pas sur le bas côté. Elle était faite pour être conduite, pour goûter au bitume, pour briller sous le soleil.

Il accéléra sur l'asphalte, dédaignant le compteur monter dans les tours. La route était droite et se perdait dans l'horizon. La neige ainsi que la rosée avaient laissé des flaques d'eau boueuse au bord de la route. Ça lui donnerait une excuse pour la bichonner en rentrant. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, Dean devait refaire le plein de produits. C'était qu'une voiture comme celle-ci, ça consommait énormément. Cinq étagères étaient réservées pour son bébé dans le garage. Tous les bidons, bien alignés, le remplissaient de fierté, sachant qu'il prenait bien soin de son bijou de mécanique.

Les minutes défilaient et la fatigue prit le dessus sur sa vivacité. Un arrêt au stand ne serait de refus pour prendre un café et remettre un peu d'essence dans le réservoir. Le Winchester dut ralentir le rythme de sa Chevrolet aux abords d'une aire de repos, appréciant à sa juste valeur la facilité avec laquelle il rétrogradait alors que le compteur avait affiché plus de 150km/h en ligne droite. Et dire qu'il aurait pu aller encore plus vite... Mais bon, il fallait être raisonnable. Il ne devait pas non plus attirer l'attention de tous les flics de l'État.

Il se gara au niveau de la pompe et, dans des gestes qu'il maîtrise depuis la nuit des temps, il remplit le réservoir de son bébé fait de taule. Il chantonna quelques airs des Rolling Stones, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à allumer l'auto radio depuis son départ. La Chevrolet l'avait hypnotisé de ses cordes vocales.

La petite boutique remplissait bien son rôle d'aire de repose. Parmi les quatre rayons de l'espace supérette, l'un était arrangé pour les sandwichs, le second encombré par des paquets de chips et autres petits gâteaux salés, le troisième par des boissons avec des emballages très accrocheurs et le dernier...

Ben...

C'était noël.

Des guirlandes, des boules, des figurines, des crèches, des illuminations, des lanternes, des rennes, des Pères noël, des anges, des lutins, des traîneaux, ds bonnets... Et rien de la même couleur : rouge, vert, bleu, or, argenté, bronze, marron, orange, violet, blanc, noir, rose... On aurait dit une version miniature du bunker après le passage de Gabriel.

Frisson.

Dégoût.

Vite, où était la caisse !

Un café qui coûtait bien trop cher dans la main, il s'agrippa visuellement au visage de la caissière, cinq mètres devant lui. Il pouvait le faire. Juste, il devait faire attention où il mettait les pieds. Évitant soigneusement la tentation de regarder à côté, un pas après l'autre, sans trop paraître étrange aux yeux de l'employée, Dean Winchester réussit à ne pas avoir la chair de poule. Avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne réussit pas à cacher, il paya la note pour la boisson et le plein et s'en alla d'un pas plus léger.

-Attendez ! Vous oubliez quelque chose.

xxxxx

xxxxx

De retour sur le siège conducteur, Dean se maudit pour la cinquième fois de l'idée qu'il avait eu de vouloir s'arrêter ici. Il alla plus loin en regrettant presque d'avoir voulu sortir bébé. Presque. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais quand même.

Il accéléra, cette fois-ci pas pour se délecter du son grave du moteur qui chauffait mais pour atténuer le sentiment de honte qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne sur la route. Le reste du monde devait avoir autre chose à faire que de se moquer de Dean Winchester.

Il préféra monter le volume de sa cassette pour annihiler toute pensée cohérente.

Enfin de retour au bunker, il gara l'Impala avec mille précautions pour ne rien froisser. Il en manquerait plus que ça pour que sa journée soit fichue. Quoique, si un petit crétin d'emplumé se ramenait trop près de lui, ça pourrait être pire.

Vivement que Castiel revienne et qu'il se blottisse dans ses plumes. Le chasseur aimait bien qu'ils soient recouvert des ailes de l'ange, dans leur petit cocon. Leur nid, comme l'appelait Castiel avec un air amoureux flottant dans les yeux. Il arrivait souvent que, durant l'acte, Cas laisse ses plumes le frôler ou s'étendre pour ressentir plus de sensation. Parfois, d'un simple brassement de l'air, Castiel se retrouvait au-dessus et menait la danse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Dean revint à la réalité avec la sensation d'être un peu trop serré dans son pantalon. Il soupira longuement et pensa à tout autre chose pour faire retomber la pression. Il imagina que Gabriel avait porté sa chemise. Il avait porté la chemise que lui-même portait en présence de Sam. Gabriel avait porté la chemise qu'il portait en ce moment pendant que Sam le renversait brutalement sur le coffre de l'Impala. Il avait porté sa propre chemise alors qu'ils s'essuyaient avec...

C'était très efficace. Dean retira son blouson, sa chemise et la jeta au loin, effrayé par ses propres pensées. Si seulement l'archange avait pu s'empaler sur un couteau qu'il conservait dans le coffre...

Dans le froid du garage, il sortit une autre chemise qu'il gardait dans le coin lorsqu'il se salissait trop en révisant la voiture. Elle n'était pas propre non plus mais plus que l'autre qu'il allait sûrement devoir jeter.

-SAMMY ! appela-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son frère arriva, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix trop rauque.

Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier.

-Je te laisse décharger la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que... Ah oui. Quand même.

-J'ai pas trop eu le choix. C'était ça ou je donnais rendez-vous à la caissière.

-Tu as osé faire ça à l'Impala ?

-Elle a connu pire. Pas vrai ma belle ?

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es baladé avec un sapin sur le toit de la voiture ?

-On n'en avait pas de toute façon.

-Comment s'est arrivé ?

-Faut croire que pour l'achat d'un sandwich poulet/curry, tu repars avec un sapin pour noël offert.

Sam se passa une main sur le crâne, l'air embêté pour son frère qui détestait qu'on touche à sa voiture de force. Surtout que la peinture devait en avoir pris un coup avec toutes les aiguilles qui ont du râper le toit pendant le voyage. Et là où les cordes retenaient le sapin en place.

-Bon. Va falloir le descendre.

A deux, l'un retenant l'arbre pour prévenir la chute et l'autre coupant les cordes, ils réussir à le glisser sur le sol.

-Il ne vas pas passer la porte.

-Va bien falloir.

-Il ne vas pas passer le premier virage.

-Sûrement.

-Tu veux que je demande à Gabe ?

-NON ! Euh... On va attendre Cas. Ça lui fera plaisir de s'occuper d'un truc pour noël. De toute façon, c'est lui qui m'a parlé qu'il manquait un sapin au bunker.

-Le destin t'a entendu.

-Le destin, mon cul, oui. Si le destin en avait quelque chose à foutre de moi, il aurait...

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Moi je sais, cria Gabriel au bout du couloir.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **barjy02** , **pimpiericky** et au **Guest** pour vos commentaires. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus ! Je vous adore.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Lit »

Castiel avait été heureux en voyant l'immense sapin que Dean avait ramené bien malgré lui. Près de cinq mètres de haut. Des branches logues et bien fournies en aiguilles vertes. Une belle forme pour y accrocher toute sorte de décoration.

D'une téléportation maîtrisée depuis des millénaires, il fit entrer l'arbre dans le bunker et le fixa dans la bibliothèque. S'en suivit une décoration peu méticuleuse où Dean crut qu'il allait vomir des paillettes. Lui et son frère s'occupèrent de la partie basse du sapin tandis que les anges prirent d'assaut le sommet. Des cartons pleins sortirent de nul part pour se poser à leur pied. Une à une, Dean en sortit des breloques et des guirlandes qu'il tendait machinalement à Sam pour les organiser de façon aussi géométrique que possible.

Le Winchester trouva le temps long, si long qu'il semblait même s'allonger. Castiel ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois. Pas qu'il ait besoin d'être surveillé mais quand même. Comme si un sapin pouvait le remplacer aussi facilement.

Alors, le soir, il était parti se coucher plutôt, pas pour bouder mais pour regarder la cinquième saison de Doctor Sexy, seul, en pyjama, les bras croisés et la tête douloureusement appuyée contre le mur. Castiel ne vint le rejoindre qu'au bout du quatrième épisode. Il se glissa dans un pyjama avant de suivre son amant sous la couette. Une main sur le torse, l'autre perdu sur la hanche, l'ange soupira de bien-être.

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit légèrement et Cas le remarqua lorsque ses muscles se contractèrent involontairement.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non. Aucun problème.

Castiel éteignit de force le petit écran.

-Dis-moi. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider...

Dean essaya de quitter le lit conjugal. Ça ne servait à rien. Il n'en voulait pas à Cas. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était mis dans un tel état. Au lieu de bouder comme un gosse, il devrait profiter de la présence de son amant. Castiel le retint par le bras et le repoussa dans le lit. Il encadra ses hanches de ses jambes, s'asseyant sur son bassin.

-D'habitude, tu fuis la conversation quand elle devient trop personnelle. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Avec ses yeux bleus, il arrivait toujours à tout comprendre d'un simple regard.

-Vous avez fini le sapin ?

-Depuis des heures mais ne change pas de sujet. Je ne me lèverai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

Dean détourna le regard. Cette discussion n'avait aucune raison d'être. C'était ridicule. Cas avait le droit de s'extasier devant un arbre de noël. Qui sait combien il en avait vu ? Des milliers peut-être mais combien en avait-il décoré ? L'avait-il déjà fait ? Avec des gens qui comptaient pour lui ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à lire dans tes pensées. Ce ne sera agréable pour aucun de nous deux.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Je n'hésiterais pas si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te confesses.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour les prochaines heures.

Castiel eut le regard électrique, celui qui se teintait du bleu gracieux. Il était sérieux. Plus que sérieux, si Dean ne lui répondait pas, il le ferait. De plus, il posa deux doigts sur le front du chasseur qui ne cilla pas ou peut-être un peu.

Cela sembla durer des heures autant qu'une seconde. Et tout s'effaça. L'ange retira sa main et la passa sur le visage, fermant les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Quand il était question de son amant, il avait tendance à se laisser emporter bien au-delà du raisonnable. Surtout qu'avant de le rencontrer, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être contrarié. Il était un ange du Seigneur et si on ne lui donnait pas l'information qu'il voulait, il allait la chercher lui-même.

Mais ce n'était pas un démon qu'il avait en face de lui ni un subordonné mais Dean, son amant, un être humain qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition. Son humain, le seul qu'il ne pouvait trahir.

-Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas. Je ne te forcerai en rien. Mais ne me tiens pas à l'écart. S'il te plaît. Tu es le seul que je ne peux pas perdre. Je ne comprends pas toutes les subtilités humaines ni les sous-entendus mais j'apprends vite. Je ne sais pas toujours si tu as besoin d'être seul ou d'être entouré mais je sais que quelque chose te tracasse.

Castiel ne se sentait pas à l'aise non plus. Tout autant que Dean. Voilà qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il posa ses deux mains maladroitement sur ce visage angélique qui se craquelait sous la faiblesse de ses sentiments mis à nu. Un bleu vague lui répondit.

-Tu vas trouver ça débile. Ton cerveau bien rempli ne peut pas s'abaisser au mien.

-Je t'aime. Je veux tout comprendre de toi.

-... Quand... Quand je t'ai regardé faire le sapin, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas le seul à pouvoir te faire sourire comme ça. Même un foutu sapin pouvait te faire plaisir. Alors... J'ai pensé que... Tu pouvais partir à tout moment, faire ce que tu voulais à l'autre bout du globe. Comme ça, tu pourras trouver d'autres choses qui te donnent envie. Je ne suis pas unique et quand je serais vieux et aigri, tu voudras...

Castiel lui imposa le silence par un baiser plus que possessif, dominateur, passionné, fou, guidé par l'espoir et le désespoir. Dean ne résista et laissa sa peur s'exprimer. Ses mains sur son visage s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Leur langue se rejoignirent en un ballet enfiévré. Cela aurait pu durer une éternité. Le temps était une chose relative. Surtout pour eux. D'ailleurs, Dean ne savait pas à quel moment Castiel avait sorti ses ailes duveteuses pour les coller dans son dos et le cueillir tout près de lui.

-Je ne te quitterais pas Dean. Même vieux et aigri. Je saurai me montrer persuasif.

Associant les mots à la parole, Castiel bougea ses ailes pour pousser Dean à s'allonger, lui toujours assis sur son bassin.

La nuit leur parut courte et pleine de tension entre quelques minutes de repos où Cas s'appliquait à montrer à son chasseur à quel point il était son monde.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **shinobu24** , **pimpiericky** , au **Guest** , **ZephireBleue** , **barjy02** et **yakusokuyumi** pour vos commentaire !

 **Guest** : D'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, Dean jaloux d'un sapin. On aura tout vu. En tout cas, ça a permis à Dean et Cas de se parler et d'avancer encore dans leur relation fusionnelle.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Pour Sam »

Gabriel était allongé dans son lit, son beau chasseur allongé et endormi à ses côtés. Les mains derrière la tête, il laissa ses yeux fixer le plafond pendant que ses idées fusaient. Noël approchait. Il savait que Sam était heureux à cette nouvelle. Il savait aussi que Dean redoutait cette fête. En même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute. Bon... Un peu beaucoup, d'accord, mais il s'était bien amusé. Il n'y avait que Dean pour réagir au quart de tour aussi facilement.

Mais bon, si il voulait une belle fête, il devait absolument prouver à ce chasseur qu'il ne représentait pas une menace. Et avec son cerveau dégénéré, il ne voyait qu'un plan extrême pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais le faire, dit-il dans un soupir.

-Hmm ?

Sam remua légèrement, sur le point de se réveiller, les yeux fermés et la bouche trop sèche pour parler correctement.

-Rien. Rendors-toi mon amour.

Gabriel lui laissa un baiser sur le front et ses mains parcourir son visage. L'archange ferait tout pour lui offrir un merveilleux noël.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Au petit-déjeuner, Gabriel ne fit son apparition qu'une fois les trois autres attablés. Dean banda ses muscles, prêt à esquiver tout ce qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Sam parut exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère mais comprenant tout de même son inquiétude. Quant à Castiel, son visage neutre prouvait toute l'activité qui se passait dans sa caboche. Sûrement à cause du pot de miel devant lui.

L'archange fit tout dans les règles de l'art. Confettis et serpentins se répandirent à ses pieds tandis qu'une trompette annonçait son arrivée. Déguisé comme un messager du Moyen-Age, pantalon bouffant et chapeau plumé, Gabriel fit une petit courbette et déroula un parchemin qu'il lut à voix haute.

-Oyez, oyez, gentes damoiselles et damoiseaux, l'archange Gabriel, Dieu païen à ses heures perdus, vous fait l'honneur de sa présence et annonce solennellement devant vous qu'il ne fera pas usage de sa grâce, don du ciel, jusqu'au coucher du soleil aujourd'hui.

Il replia le parchemin et sourit à la foule dans un silence religieux, presque gênant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fit Dean en premier, sur la défensive.

-Je pensais avoir été clair, répondit Gabriel en reprenant une tenue plus civilisée. Cela signifie qu'à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce soir, je n'aurais pas recourt à ma grâce. Ni plus ni moins.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te prouver que mes intentions sont bonnes.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Tu ne peux pas t'en passer. C'est du bluff.

-Et ça, c'est du bluff ?

De sa poche, il sortit une menotte qu'il attacha d'un clic à son poignée. Sam se leva d'un bond, craignant ce que Gabriel pouvait faire pour prouver ses dires. Sur le morceau de métal, tout un tas de symboles énochiens étaient gravés. Leur association supprimait toute connexion que pouvait avoir l'archange avec sa grâce, comme un mur infranchissable.

-Rassure-moi. Tu as un moyen pour la retirer ?

-Bien sûr. Une clé.

Il tendit la clé sortit de sa poche elle aussi à Dean qui l'a prit entre ses doigts d'un œil méfiant, pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Tu me la rendras ce soir, comme convenu.

-Et si je ne le fais pas ?

-Je suis plein de ressources. Et je t'assure que je te pourrirais la vie autant qu'avant.

« La journée allait être longue », se dit Castiel, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Peu d'anges avaient fait l'expérience de se priver de leur grâce pendant un temps. En général, ce n'était pas agréable, comme une mutilation. Mais ça, il se dit que Gabriel ne voudrait pas qu'il le révèle.

xxxxx

xxxxx

La matinée fut plutôt agréable. Gabriel avait eu un coup de barre après sa petite mise en scène et il avait du se traîner jusqu'au lit pour recharger les batteries. Les paupières lourdes, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de s'endormir, le côté humain de son vaisseau reprenant le dessus.

Dans la bibliothèque, Dean pesait le pour et le contre pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux de cette histoire. Sam le regardait faire, marcher d'un coin à un autre, se prenant les pied dans des guirlandes ou s'arrêtant pour admirer le sapin.

-Tu peux lui laisser une chance, proposa-t-il. Il doit avoir une bonne raison.

-C'est justement la raison qui m'inquiète. Tu sais combien de coup fourré il m'a fait depuis qu'il vit ici ? Beaucoup trop pour que j'accepte une trêve.

-Gabriel est extrêmement capricieux mais il n'est pas mauvais. Il a juste sa façon à lui de montrer son affection.

-En me tuant un millier de fois ?

-Il ne nous connaissaient pas à l'époque et nous non plus.

-Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Vous vous câlinez ? Ça ne veux pas dire qu'il me connaît mieux qu'avant ou qu'il éprouve un quelconque sentiment à mon égard.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé.

-Je dis ça parce que c'est un emplumé qui me prend pour son punching ball.

-Laisse lui une chance.

-Non.

-Dean.

-J'ai dit non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Si tu en parlais avec Castiel. Tu pourrais changer d'avis.

-Tu ne vas pas m'avoir comme ça Sammy. Tu sais que Cas serait capable de me faire accepter n'importe quoi. Mais c'est entre lui et moi. Il n'a rien à voir là dedans.

-D'accord, très bien. Continue de jouer au plus futé. En attendant, tu ne peux as nier que la menotte est une vraie. Il s'est réellement coupé de sa grâce. Pour toi.

-Soit pas jaloux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour lui faire confiance. Il nous a sauvé plus d'une fois et pas dans les cas les plus simples. Tu peux au moins faire ça. Juste aujourd'hui.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean avait bien voulu croire en la bonne foi de Gabriel quand celui-ci s'était levé en fin de matinée, les yeux cernées et les gestes lents. Il ne réussit même pas à rattraper un nounours en gélatine que le chasseur lui envoya pour tester ses réflexes. Gabriel était bien humain.

Par contre, il allait falloir lui expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé dans une exposition de figurines en plastique jaune.

Dean avait conduit sous les indications de Sam qui suivait lui-même le plan que Gabriel avait imprimé plus tôt. Avoir l'archange sur la banquette arrière, se penchant pour préciser quelques détails sur la carte, était une sensation étrange. Il arrivait que Castiel se téléporte directement à l'arrière mais il ne restait jamais pour un trajet en entier. Gabriel, en revanche, était rétrogradé au rang de gamin capricieux, se lamentant de la vitesse trop lente, de la route trop longue, du manque d'aération et s'endormant quand Dean décida se couvrir ses enfantillages par une cassette insérée dans l'auto radio.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il gara l'Impala devant une foire où Castiel les attendait sagement, l'air sérieux dans son gros manteau.

-Rien d'anormal, informa-t-il les Winchester.

-Encore heureux, sinon j'aurai vraiment été déçu d'avoir fait tout ce chemin juste pour vous voir batifoler dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un fantôme, dit Gabriel en s'étirant dans toute sa splendeur. Bon, on y va ?

Il entraîne Sam à l'intérieur, vite suivi des deux autres pour ne pas se perdre de vu.

-A quoi tu joues ? demanda discrètement Sam.

-On n'a pas le doit de sortir tous ensemble ? Ce n'est pas ce que font les gens normaux ?

-On n'est pas vraiment des gens normaux.

-Alors fait semblant. Tu verras, c'est amusant.

Tout autour d'eux, des familles déambulaient entre les stands où étaient mis en scène des jouets pour enfants avec une très grande minutie. Des événements étaient reconstruits comme la bataille de sécession ou l'élection de JFK. D'autres scènes étaient mises en avant comme un zoo grand de six mètres carré ou des séries télé très en vogue. Rien d'anormal jusque là si on omettait que des personnes avaient la patience et l'argent nécessaire pour recréer un tableau éphémère.

Dean se laissa happer petit à petit par cet esprit bon enfant. Il se retrouva même à entraîner Castiel vers un diorama de Western, lui détaillant chaque personnage inspiré d'un film.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Gabriel se retrouva avec un porte-clé d'une sirène et Sam avec un custom d'un personnage de Doctor Who. Dean et Castiel avait fait l'impasse sur des achats, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'un espace vente était à leur disposition.

Sur le chemin du retour, Gabriel dormit de nouveau paisiblement, sans l'aide d'AC/DC.

-Tu le crois maintenant ? demanda Sam.

-Un peu.

-On s'est bien amusé.

-Ça nous change, c'est sûr.

-Avoue que ça t'a plus. Je t'ai vu en extase devant la reproduction de Zorro et de Batman.

-Ils ont du talent. Faut l'admettre.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Au soir, sans rien de plus, Dean rendit la clé à Gabriel qui défit la menotte et la fit disparaître au fond fin de l'univers.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **pimpiericky** , **shinobu24** , au **Guest** et à **barjy02** pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Décembre**

« Gâteaux »

Gabriel avait réquisitionné la cuisine toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il s'y était enfermé à clé, réduisant ses réponses à « oui », « non », et « occupé » quand quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sam s'était penché contre le battant – Dean n'avait pas osé, de peur de déclencher un piège – et il n'entendit qu'un tas de bruit de vaisselle. Comme si quelqu'un s'était mis à cuisiner comme un forcené.

Croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bobo, les Winchester s'attablèrent dans la bibliothèque, Castiel ayant eu la gentillesse de leur matérialiser un petit-déjeuner avant de partir travailler. Leur repas fut silencieux. Le reste de la journée le fut aussi. Ils osaient à peine parler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, comme si le temps s'était arrêté ou défilait au ralenti.

Sam n'avait pas trouvé de nouvelles chasses. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment non plus. Il passa alors son temps dans les archives à la découverte de l'histoire des Hommes de Lettre et de leurs mystères. Assis en tailleur à même le sol contre une étagère, il avait l'impression de lire un conte de fée. Dean passait du temps à lire quelques chapitres sur des êtres surnaturels ou avec les voitures de collection dans le garage. Seul le bruit des outils rompait le silence et instaurait une sorte de communication entre la machine et lui.

Rien que tous les deux dans l'immensité du bunker, ils avaient encore l'impression d'être des étrangers. Des mystères pouvaient se révéler devant leurs yeux ou dans leur dos à tout instant.

Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient découvrir une nouvelle sorcière enfermée dans un bocal. Vers cinq heures trente, Gabriel sortit enfin de la cuisine, une fumée opaque se répandant devant lui. L'archange toussota pour prévenir les Winchester de son arrivée mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'entendit. Frustré par leur absence, il déclencha l'alarme « corne de brume » à travers tout le bunker. Dean se cogna ainsi la tête sous une voiture et Sam fit tomber une rangée entière de dossiers.

Les deux chasseurs se rejoignirent, arme au poing, dans la grande bibliothèque et ils furent accueillis par un Gabriel en tablier à fleur et aux bras chargés de plateaux. Si Dean voulut tirer quelques balles pour le plaisir de faire disparaître le sourire stupide qu'il avait sur le visage et se venger pour le bleu qui apparaîtrait sur son visage, Sam préféra baisser le canon de son pistolet et essayer de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Sam une fois l'alarme éteinte.

-J'ai fait des gâteaux ! Il faut que vous les goûtiez.

Sur la table, une panoplie de desserts trônait fièrement, prête à être dégustées. Entre la panna cotta et le tiramisu, la charlotte et le fondant se dressaient aux côtés du crumble et du oublier le carrot cake, le cheesecake et la tarte tatin.

-Il faut absolument que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez.

Il déposa deux assiettes et couverts et poussa Sam vers sa chaise – Dean avait encore son Berretta pointé sur lui mais un peu plus bas.

-C'est ce que tu as fait depuis ce matin ?

-Exactement. Ça m'a bien occupé. Je devrais m'y mettre plus souvent. Mais assez discuté.

Il découpa une part de la charlotte au fraise et la déposa dans l'assiette de son amant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais juste ce qu'on allait choisir pour noël comme dessert. C'est pas que ça ne vous intéresse pas mais question imagination, je vous dépasse de loin.

Dean hésita grandement devant les plats et Gabriel sembla le remarquer. Ou, au moins, son arme toujours de sortie lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Mon très cher Dean, si j'avais voulu t'empoisonner ou te jouer un tour, tu crois que je me serais enfermé dans la cuisine pendant tout ce temps ? Pour m'ennuyer comme un rat mort à attendre que le temps passe ? Tes beaux yeux ne me font aucun effet. Alors mange.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Gabriel les força à avaler le plus possible de gâteaux, les poussant à exprimer leur ressenti sur les différents goûts et textures, à tel point que Sam finit par s'enfuir dans sa chambre, de peur de vomir des carrés de sucre à ses pieds. Dean se battait encore contre un morceau de pomme particulièrement appétissant mais qui aurait sans doute du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à son estomac.

L'archange s'assit en face de lui, un café entre les mains et une part de fondant au chocolat juste à côté.

-Tu sais, je fais ça pour Sam et uniquement pour lui. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il veut fêter noël dignement cette année plus que les autres. Parce qu'il a un toit au-dessus de la tête, son frère et un ami encore en vie malgré vos chasses incessantes et moi pour réchauffer son lit. Je ne te demande pas de me serrer dans tes bras et de faire semblant de m'apprécier. Je voudrais simplement que noël te donne envie à toi aussi. Ne le fais pas parce que je t'ai dit ça mais fait le au moins pour Sammy.

Gabriel termina son café et entama la moitié de son gâteau sous les yeux plissés de Dean. Puis, il s'en alla rejoindre son amant qui jurait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien avaler pendant des jours. Le chasseur toujours attablé ne termina pas sa part mais il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appel Cas.

-Hey ! Dis-moi, tu es libres demain ?


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci beaucoup à **yakusokuyumi** , **barjy02** , au **Guest** , **pimpiericky** et **shinobu24** pour vos commentaires et encore désolée de mettre du temps à publier et à répondre à vos commentaires ! Ce chapitre est dédié à **ZephireBleue** qui comprendra très vite où je veux en venir...

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

 **Décembre**

« Idée volée »

Castiel avait réussi après plusieurs promesses passées avec son patron à se libérer ce jour-là. Oui, il reviendrait pour la fin d'après-midi et ferait la fermeture. Oui, il ne s'absentera plus un samedi à l'avenir. Oui c'était urgent. Oui, ce n'était pas une forme de démissionne.

Finalement, il avait obtenu son samedi matin mais cela n'avait pas été l'occasion de paresser au lit avec son amant. Au contraire, dès le lever du soleil, Dean se leva et leur prépara un petit-déjeuner en vitesse qu'ils finirent de boire dans la voiture.

Dean n'avait que quelques heures devant lui pour trouver quoi faire pour noël. Sans Castiel, il se serait senti mal. Surtout que Gabriel lui avait mis la pression. Bien sûr qu'il voudrait un beau noël. Pour Sam, au moins. Et il pourrait supporter ce crétin d'emplumé juste une journée, grand maximum, au risque de le pourchasser avec un pieu et une dague.

A bord de l'Impala, il écoutait Cas lui parler de ce qu'il avait déjà vu en ville ces derniers temps, du monde qui s'intensifie dans les magasins, des décorations, de la musique, de l'ambiance dans la rue. Il avait l'impression que le reste de l'année n'avait jamais existé, comme si noël était une vie en lui-même. Tout disparaissait autour. Les chocolats, les cadeaux, les chants de noël, ceux-là, par contre, apparaissaient comme sortie de nul part et comme si ils avaient toujours existé.

L'ange était content de cette parenthèse. Ça le changeait de la pluie ou des routes sans fin qui devenaient peu à peu son train train quotidien. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. La pluie était plus froide et gelait quelques fois. Les routes étaient plus ternes, du à la saison et à ses couleurs froides. Mais les gens sortaient plus souvent, souvent en famille ou entre amis et leur visage était tout sauf inexpressif.

Quant à Dean, les mains serrées autour du volant de la Chevrolet, son cerveau tournait à vide. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, même si avoir Cas à côté de lui était agréable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande ville, différente de celle où ils avaient déjà été tous les deux, juste pour ne pas être retenté par la cabine d'essayage. Dean réussit à se garer dans un parking souterrain, croisant les doigts pour sa sécurité dans un lieu aussi sale et vandalisé. Les graffitis sur les murs ne le rassurèrent pas.

Pas plus que le nombre de personnes dans le grand magasin. C'était noir de monde. Les gens se marchaient littéralement sur les pieds. Les enfants braillaient. Impossible de marcher droit. Des poussettes se frayaient difficilement un chemin et une dizaine de personnes suivaient la voie. Après de multiples « pardon », « excusez-moi » et de « désolé », le Winchester arrêta de s'excuser pour un pied écrasé ou pour une bousculade. De toute façon, personne ne lui répondait et personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu.

Heureusement que ce n'était que l'ouverture. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

-On devrait commencer par faire quelques courses.

-Ouais. Il doit y avoir moins de monde qui se bat pour la dernière boite de haricot vert.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Donc, ils entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous pour ne pas se perdre dans la grande surface alimentaire. Dean avait eu raison. Il y avait moins de personnes. Uniquement parce que le magasin était petit. Mais cela ne vint pas à bout du courage du chasseur qui leur fraya un chemin jusqu'au rayon puériculture. Bizarrement, le rayon avait été laissé à l'abandon par les clients. Les petits-pots ne devaient pas plaire à leur palais.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Je croyais que tu savais où tu devais aller, lui reprocha Cas, sa bonne humeur disparaissant.

-Je n'avais pas pensé aussi loin.

-Il est beau le chasseur ! Dis-moi, ça t'arrive aussi de rentrer dans un nid de vampires sans machette ?

-Eh oh ! T'en prend pas à moi. Et pour ça, tu demanderas à Sam. Il est plus calé que moi sur le sujet.

L'un et l'autre perdaient patience. Le brou-ha-ha continu autour d'eux étouffait leur propre voix, les obligeant plus à crier qu'à parler. La respiration de l'aîné se faisait courte tandis que les yeux de Castiel s'assombrissaient. Non mais, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait cette idée stupide ? Si cet enfoiré d'embrouilleur s'approchait encore de lui, il allait l'étriper. Et tant pis pour Sam. Il lui écrirait un mot d'excuse en disant que Gabriel était parti pour un monde meilleur.

Pour Sam...

Et merde...

-On commence par la dinde. Il y a toujours une dinde à noël. Ou un poulet. Ou de la viande. On verra bien ce qu'on trouve une fois là-bas.

Parce que, là-bas, c'était quatre rayons plus loin. Une épopée.

Les bousculades recommencèrent, n'hésitant plus à pousser un caddie ou deux au passage pour bloquer la route à d'autres. Surtout que, pour l'instant, c'était le niveau débutant. Quand ils auraient les bras chargés de victuailles, là, ça allait être quelque chose, à essayer de voir leur propre pied, à distinguer si le corps passerait entre deux bons hommes.

La traversée fut périlleuse mais ils y arrivèrent, Cas remettant sa chaussure appuyé contre l'étalage de viande. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à choisir quoi prendre... Un dilemme. Trop de choix, trop de possibilité, trop d'alternative. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait les courses plus loin que le rayon sandwhicherie ?

-Fait attention à tes poches, dit Dean à son ange en voyant que l'intérieur se révoltait contre cette maltraitance de son tissu délicat.

En effet, un papier plié en quatre parmi d'autres se débattait pour quitter cet enfer. Castiel le sortit et le déplia et la révélation se lut sur son visage.

-Gabriel a pensé à tout, fit-il en tendant la note à son amant.

L'archange avait prévu la liste de course pour leur éviter de s'éparpiller. Dieu soit loué. Mais, en même temps, il n'aurait pas pu aller les faire tout seul ses courses ? Surtout que Castiel découvrit aussi l'existence d'une doublure dans son blouson qu'il regrettait soudain d'avoir apporté, la chaleur de tous ces corps remuant sans cesse rendant inutile et impossible son usage, où il découvrit un sac de course. Un sac de couse avec des papillons de toutes les couleurs et une licorne qui galopait sur la plage. Ce fut Castiel qui porta le sac. De toute façon, personne ne le verrait. C'était l'argument de Dean pour que l'ange accepte de le garder en main.

Les courses furent plus facile en sachant quoi chercher. Le sac se remplit aussi rapidement que possible. Ils eurent simplement à faire un choix sur les tablettes de chocolat. Il n'y avait plus celles que Gabriel leur avait recommandé en noir sur blanc. Ils suivirent le mouvement en voyant que la plupart des personnes à côté prenait celles au chocolat au lait sans pépite ni rien du tout. Dean subtilisa les trois dernières au nez et à la barbe d'un homme d'affaire qui cherchait sûrement à se racheter auprès de son épouse. Dean lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

Le niveau suivant fut le passage en caisse qui ressemblait beaucoup à la file d'attente chez Crowley pour les nouvelles âmes. En plus, ce n'était pas comme sur une autoroute où si une voie bouchonnait, il était encore possible d'en changer par une manœuvre désespérée et applaudie de klaxon. Non. Ici, il n'y avait qu'un choix à faire et impossible de revenir en arrière au risque de devoir recommencer la chaîne depuis le début. Castiel choisit pour eux. De tout façon, les caisses se ressemblaient toutes. Dean le suit dans la file numéro dix-neuf. Sûrement parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de poussettes dans cette queue et que les paniers étaient peu chargé.

Quelle erreur.

Les femmes cachaient bien leur jeu. Leur caddie était rempli un peu moins que tout le monde. Mais le but était de pouvoir mieux manœuvrer la bête pour leur mari. Le reste des courses était caché sous les poussettes, dans les petits filets qui, pourtant, ne semblaient jamais utilisés. Le temps leur sembla long.

Le temps s'allongea même quand une femme enceinte et toute sa famille les dépassa dans leur propre file en scandant « _Je suis à terme. Je peux accoucher n'importe quand. Il faut me laisser passer. Je suis prioritaire._ ». Ils avaient cinq caddies. Dean était sûr qu'elle avait un oreiller ficelé sous son pull extra-large. Presque sûr. Il aurait bien voulu vérifier, juste pour être sûr que les dix minutes qu'elle venait de leur rajouter étaient fondées. Et puis, elle pouvait pas rester chez elle si elle était à terme ? Et puis, d'où est-ce qu'elle sortait tous ces tickets de réduction ? La caissière, déjà en sueur, faut la comprendre, devait vérifier à chaque ticket si la date était la bonne, si il correspondait au bon produit, expliquez le pourquoi du comment que le bon n'était valable que sur trois paires de chaussette achetées au rayon homme sur la taille 42.

Dean avait mal aux pieds. Dean avait mal à la tête. Dean dégoulinait de sueur. Dean avait mal au bras. Dean faisait la tronche. Voilà comment Castiel résumerait ce passage à la caisse.

Quand enfin ils purent poser leur produits sur le tapis roulant, jouant aux équilibristes entre le pot de crème fraîche et le plateau de saumon, la tension retomba d'un seul coup. Plus personne ne les poussait, plus personne ne pourrait leur griller leur place et plus personne ne voudrait passer devant eux pour rejoindre la file d'à côté. Le chasseur se reposa une minute contre l'ange qui ne ressentait aucun de ses problèmes. Ce qui lui posait problème était la foule présente autour de lui dont il percevait chaque pensée, chaque émotion et surtout la colère et l'agacement. Il devait se focaliser sur autre chose, comme les différents produits qui passaient sous le scan de la caisse ou les battements de cœur de Dean tout contre lui.

Et enfin, ce fut leur tour. Dean fut heureux de pouvoir remplir le sac une dernière fois pour pouvoir quitter cette grande surface de l'horreur. Il paya une somme faramineuse grâce à une carte « emprunté » à monsieur Rivera Tobias. Le chemin du retour fut plus aisé, sûrement à cause de la politesse oubliée en passant. Mais un problème se présenta à eux quand Castiel fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une possible autre missive de la part de l'archange.

-Dean. J'ai perdu mon porte-feuille.

xxxxx

xxxxx

A deux kilomètres du parking, plus au nord, un jeune homme sortit de sa sacoche un tas de porte-feuille volé aux passants qui avaient malheureusement croisé sa route. La période de noël était juteuse pour les affaires. La prudence n'était même plus de rigueur. Il prit l'un d'eux et remercia la personne représentée sur la carte d'identité pour sa généreuse donation. Avec tout son butin, il devrait pouvoir s'approvisionner en alcool et cigarettes sans problème pendant des mois si il ne le pariait pas au poker.

Il ne restait plus à Ritchie qu'à attendre son acolyte pour déguerpir et faire les comptes.

Mais ce n'était pas Marty qui le regardait avec des yeux bleu glacé depuis le bout de la rue. Marty se trouvait en fait dans la poigne d'un autre individu de l'autre côté, lui bloquant la voie. Si ce dernier restait difficilement identifiable du fait de l'ombre du bâtiment sur lui, le premier n'avait que faire du soleil qui répondait son ombre comme une cape devant lui.

Ritchie ne bougea pas, même si l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou le prenait d'assaut. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Impossible de bouger. Impossible de fuir. Il affronta l'individu juste devant son nez.

Castiel lui prit d'office la sacoche des mains et fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à retrouver son porte-feuille. Le voleur aperçut nettement le bleu de ses yeux lui miroitant son image.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, dit Castiel.

Un coup de poing vola en direction de son visage. Il le reçut de plein fouet et s'écrasa contre le mur, le nez en sang. Castiel le releva d'une main. De l'autre, il lui broya quasiment la main accusée d'avoir fouillé dans sa poche. Les cris de douleur emplirent la ruelle et s'arrêtèrent avant que l'ange ne détruisent les nerfs.

-Tu ne recommenceras plus. Sinon, je te traquerais et je te retrouverais.

Il ne regarda même pas les hochement de tête convulsif du gamin et s'en alla rejoindre Dean qui maintenait toujours son ami entre de bonnes mains.

-Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir uniquement avec un nez cassé.

Et ils les laissèrent là, pantelant de retrouver un air respirable.

Xxxxx

xxxxx

-Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort avec eux ?

-... C'est vrai... J'aurai du leur couper la main. Ça leur aurait évité les douleurs de la guérison.

-Castiel !

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais j'ai quand même appelé une patrouille pour qu'elle vienne les chercher. Ils seront arrêtés et enfermé pendant un temps.

-Justice angélique. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais piquer tes affaires.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **shinobu24** , **barjy02** , **pimpiericky** , au **Guest** , à **ZephireBleue** et **yakusokuyumi**! J'adore lire vos commentaire à tous.

Un petit chapitre simple. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper mon retard.

Joyeux noël à tous !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

 **Décembre**

« Ange et Gabriel »

Gabriel n'était sûrement pas l'Archange le plus responsable que Dieu ait créé.

Il avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser ses devoirs de côté jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en occupe à sa place.

Exemple numéro 1 :

-Gabriel ! appela Sam. Tu avais dit que tu rangerais la bibliothèque avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Il est trop tôt, répondit l'archange en pyjama emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture et entouré de paquets de bonbons éventrés.

-Trop tôt ? Il est quinze heures.

-Justement. C'est l'heure de la digestion.

-Ça fait trois jours qu'on devait la ranger.

-Roooh, si tu es si impatient, va la ranger toi-même. De toute façon, à chaque fois que je t'aide, tu trouves quelque chose à redire à mon travail.

-Je t'avais demandé de remplir l'Impala. J'étais à deux pas de toi. Et je t'avais dit et répété qu'il fallait de l'essence et pas du gazole.

-Excusez-moi si mon ouïe n'est pas aussi fine que la votre. Si mon aide vous dérange tant, je préfère ne pas vous proposer mes services.

-Tu ne me proposes rien du tout !

-Si c'est comme ça, je vais dans la cuisine casser la porcelaine de notre mariage.

-On n'a pas de porcelaine. Et on n'est pas marié !

Par la suite, Sam continuait de solliciter son archange mais ce dernier restait sourd à ses demandes.

De plus, l'ennui était son pire ennemi, là où la patience lui aurait apporté la sagesse du à son rang.

Exemple numéro 2 :

-Sam ?

-Hmm ?

-Ça te dirait d'aller visiter Paris. Là, tout de suite ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai encore des cartons à classer.

-Ils peuvent bien attendre quelques années. Ils sont plus à une minute près, tu sais.

-Non, c'est vraiment urgent. Quelque chose à l'intérieur pourrait nous aider pour notre prochaine chasse à Dean et moi.

-Ben, dans ce cas, n'allez pas chasser. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir en danger. Ça me hérisse les plumes et après je dois les lisser une par une.

-N'insiste pas. Une prochaine fois.

-Mais c'est maintenant que je veux y aller. Je veux voir les Champs-Élysées illuminés, la Tour Eiffel resplendissant de mille feux, goûter à leur chocolat autour d'une tasse de café au lait. Je veux voir de mes yeux la ville de l'amour et sentir son parfum. Et qui est mieux placé que toi pour m'y accompagner ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

-Bon, si tu le prend comme ça.

D'un claquement de doigts, Gabriel les avait propulsé dans une chambre d'hôtel de luxe parisien bercée par le clair de lune.

L'archange était aussi un être céleste capricieux. Tout l'inverse d'un ange qui se respecte.

Mais il lui arrivait d'être très câlin, comme aujourd'hui, à l'approche des fêtes.

Exemple numéro 3 :

-Sammy, respecte encore un peu, fit lascivement le plus petit en s'étirant dans le grand lit.

Voyant son amant remuer de plus ne plus pour s'extraire du nœud de draps, il se colla à lui, presque littéralement, réchauffant ses bras au passage.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, lui dit-il, toujours les yeux fermés et replongeant rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

-Je sais, répondit Sam en lui embrassant les lèvres paresseusement.

Dans des situations comme celle-ci, où il ne suffisait que d'une parole ou d'un regard pour déstabiliser l'autre, le mot ange pouvait rimer avec Gabriel.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« La Guerre des Étoiles »

Au réveil, la douceur avait vite été oubliée par Dean et Cas qui se disputaient très fort dans la bibliothèque. Chacun à un bout de la table pour éviter de s'étriper publiquement, les cris fusaient dans les deux sens.

-Tu penses savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il faut pour ce sapin ?! Je te rappelle que je suis un ange et en tant que tel j'ai vu l'univers dans son intégralité. Je connais toutes les étoiles comme tu sais compter. Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir quelle étoile il faut pour ce sapin.

-Ce n'est pas le même genre d'étoile ! C'est une représentation, pas une copie conforme d'un truc que t'as vu avec tes potes les extra-terrestres.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'extra-terrestre. Et ton étoile ne ressemble pas à tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mais c'est le but, Cas.

-Ton pot de yaourt entouré de carton ne peut pas servir d'étoile. Je ne le permettrai pas.

-Ah oui ? Parce que t'en as une meilleure peut-être ?

-Bien sûr. Il y a des humains très doués pour ce genre de chose.

-Eh oh ! Vous avez pas fini, oui ? interpella Gabriel encore englué de sommeil et toujours en mode faut-pas-déranger-mémère. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Castiel ne veut pas mettre mon étoile sur le sapin, fit Dean en tendant son étoile cartonnée et d'un jaune délavé où étaient collés des bouts de plastique colorés.

-C'est mon premier vrai noël, argumenta Castiel. J'ai le droit de mettre mon étoile sur le sapin.

Il sortit d'un sac en plastique une étoile qu'il manipulait comme si elle était faite de verre, ce qui était sûrement le cas. La lumière blafarde de la bibliothèque s'y reflétait en la colorant des lumières de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une étoile à cinq branches classique mais plutôt à une dague avec une pointe longue et épaisse agrémentée de plusieurs éclat de piques sur les côtés. Il n'y avait pas photo. Le bout de papier de Dean ressemblait à un travail d'écolier en primaire, ce qui était le cas puisqu'il se trimbalait toujours avec, bien rangée dans une boite à chaussure dans le coffre de l'Impala sous des pieux et un sac de sel.

-Vous vous battez pour une étoile ?

-Non ! dit Dean d'une petite voix.

-C'est très important, ajouta Cas. C'est la touche finale du sapin.

Gabriel se pinça l'arête du nez tandis que Sam préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Si il prenait parti, il serait fusillé des deux côtés.

-Ça va être simple, reprit l'archange en claquant des doigts. On va éviter d'assister à votre divorce en direct. Il suffit juste d'avoir deux sommets.

Et le sapin eut deux sommets de libre, un pour chacune des deux étoiles.

-C'est... Étrange.

-Et bien tant pis si c'est étrange, pas conforme à la norme mais au moins vous arrêterez de vous disputer comme deux gamins de trois ans.

-Je ne me disputais pas à trois ans, rappela Cas.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Les Nouveaux Héros »

Le reste de la journée se passa en douceur. Castiel eut la gentillesse de monter installer les deux étoiles en haut du sapin. Dean et l'ange s'évitèrent un moment, une dizaine de minutes approximativement, avant que Dean ne lui demande où il avait trouvé son étoile, puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait de ses journées.

Sam et Gabriel passèrent un bon moment entre la bibliothèque et les archives. L'humain voulait absolument trouver des informations sur la bague qu'il venait de dénicher dans un carton, bien emballé dans du papier bulle.

-Sûrement une babiole sans intérêt, dit Gabe pur la troisième fois. Si je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est que c'est juste un jouet. Peut-être la bague du président du club. Ce serait bien leur genre, tiens.

-Tu ne sais pas tout Gabriel, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Je ne suis absolument pas vexé. C'est vrai de toute façon. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne savais pas que tu étais sensible à cet endroit.

-Ga... Gabriel !

L'archange le regarda avec de grands yeux en haussant les épaules, un sourire détruisant son air faussement honnête.

Sam replongea le nez et les joues rouges dans un livret sur les pierres précieuses pour se renseigner sur celles qui ornaient l'artefact.

-Sammy ! Tu fais pas la tête quand même ? Si ?

Sam ne se rapprocha pas. Il s'éloigna même pour se diriger vers une autre rangée de livres.

-Oh, Sam ! Mon bisounours. Je disais ça pour te taquiner. J'arrive, je vais te faire un gros câlin.

Il déposa le classeur qu'il feuilletait distraitement et, les bras grands ouverts, l'archange s'approcha de Sam. Il n'avait simplement pas calculé que, les bras aussi écartés, il n'avait plus de place pour avancer. Du coup, le bras droit rencontra l'étagère dédiée aux manuscrits anciens de la période médiévale et il dut s'y plaire car il y resta tandis que le reste du corps suivait un autre chemin. Bien plus bas. L'archange voulut se rattraper mais il s'emmêla les pieds dans une pile de paperasse qu'il avait mis là pour plus tard.

Dans un feu d'artifice de papiers et de cris, Gabriel chuta et eut les yeux qui louchaient douloureusement sur le sol qui se rapprochait rapidement. Mais le contact dur et froid n'eut pas lieu. Une grande carcasse s'était interposé entre lui et le plancher. Ses mains sur son dos et la tête plongé dans son cou, Sam se retrouva à terre à sa place avec lui au-dessus.

Légèrement sonné, Sam sentit quand même les poings crispés sur sa chemise et le baiser mouillé dans son cou.

-Tu es mon héros.

Gabriel avait les yeux qui pétillaient et il embrassa goulûment son amant, boosté à l'adrénaline. Ses lèvres se retirèrent uniquement quand Sam commença à protester, l'air manquant dans ses poumons. Et puis, il jeta un œil aux dégâts occasionnés par la chute. La pile de papiers avait disparu pour devenir une mare de bouts froissés de ce qui furent des documents d'une grande valeur. L'étagère où son bras s'était perdu avait perdu elle aussi quelques uns de ses ouvrages qui avaient accompagné le membre au sol.

-Ça va prendre une éternité pour tout reclasser.

-Ça se voit que tu es encore dans les vapes.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et tout redevint dans l'ordre, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Mon héros, imita Sam.


	21. Désolée!

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste une petite page d'information !

Voilà, premièrement, je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. Ça, c'est sûr ! Je m'y suis trop impliquée et j'ai acquis un joli public grâce à vous. Le problème est que j'ai des partiels depuis lundi mais mes révisions datent de bien plus tôt. C'est pour ça que j'ai soudainement arrêté de publier. Je n'ai pas réussi à jongler entre les révisions, les fêtes de fin d'année, ma famille que je ne vois que pendant les vacances et ma fanfiction spéciale noël (la prochaine fois, je la commence dès août. ^^).

Ensuite, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés dès que j'ai fini les partiels et que je trouve le temps d'écrire. Une fiction originale, c'est bien plus de temps qu'une traduction ! J'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur le prochain chapitre et l'inspiration reprend tout doucement ses droits sur ma propre petite vie d'étudiante.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ! Je vous réponds dès que je peux. Enfin, on n'est plus à un jour près, hein ?

Voilà, voilà ! Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

A très bientôt, j'espère !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **akane** , **Courtney Ackles** , **yakusokuyumi** , **barjy02** , **pimpiericky** , **shinobu24** , **Kathexia-Castiel156** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaires ! J'y réponds le plus vite possible donc sûrement demain.

Je tiens à m'excuser platement de mon absence ! Encore ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper le plus vite possible mon énorme retard. Merci de continuer à lire et à suivre. Je vous adore.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

 **Décembre**

« Lunettes »

Dean passa son temps au stand de tir, prenant goût à dessiner des formes sur les bouts de papier qui servaient de cible. Une petite vague par-ci, une lettre par-là, et voilà sa journée bien remplie. Il posa l'arme sur le comptoir, les mains encore tremblantes, et posa les lunettes de protection ainsi que les bouchons d'oreille.

Il devait s'exercer un peu, surtout avec le manque de chasse en ce moment. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de reposant dans ces coups à répétition. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à force de tirer. Le fusil entre ses mains et le recul dirigé tout droit dans son épaule, c'était devenu une constante dans sa vie de tous les jours. Tout comme il aimait sentir l'arme dans son dos sinon il sentait son pantalon trop large et prêt à lui tomber sur les chevilles.

D'ailleurs, par un geste mécanique, il plaça l'arme sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Le froid du canon mordit sa peau et il replaça sa chemise. Il quitta la salle de tir, un peu plus léger. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter son stand, il remarqua un éclat pas si loin que ça. Trois stands plus loin, une paire de lunettes était posé sur le rebord, attendant patiemment sa prochaine utilisation.

Ce n'était pas les lunettes de protection du bunker. Avec leur verre courbé et leur branche travaillée, il s'agissait de simple lunette pour la vue. Dean les manipula un instant, curieux d'en trouver une paire ici. Personne ne portait de lunettes. Mais elle était bien là, cette paire bien jolie avec ses verres rond et sans trace.

Le chasseur les essaya, ne voyant rien qui pourrait lui faire peur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retirer la paire de son nez. Il voyait très bien à travers, un peu comme des lunettes de soleil mais sans le verre teinté. A quoi pouvait servir des lunettes sans verre de correction? Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine mais il était sûr que cette paire était quasiment inutile.

Finalement, il décida de les emmener avec lui pour rechercher le propriétaire. Elles n'avaient pas pu apparaître comme par magie, non ? Quoique... Pourtant il n'y avait pas de symbole d'inscrit ou rien qui ne prouvait qu'elles étaient ensorcelées.

Castiel n'était pas là. Pas encore rentré de il-ne-savait-où. Alors il partit à la recherche de son frère. Avec tous les livres qu'il dévorait et le temps passé pour les recherches sur l'ordinateur, son petit frère avait très bien pu développer un petit problème aux yeux sans qu'il ne juge nécessaire de partager la nouvelle avec son aîné.

La bibliothèque : vide.

La cuisine : vide.

Les archives : vides.

Le donjon : vide.

Le garage : vide.

Plus que la pièce interdite pour sa santé mentale : la chambre de Sam ET Gabriel. Cet endroit était interdit de visite la nuit sauf urgence, fourni d'un bandeau sur les yeux et les mains sur les oreilles.

En approchant de la chambre, il n'entendit aucun bruit suspect. Dean toqua à la porte et une hésitation prit racine dans son esprit. Avait-il vraiment besoin de savoir à qui appartenait ces lunettes ? Surtout maintenant ? Il aurait bien pu attendre plus tard, quand Sam serait sorti.

Mais une vois à l'intérieur lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer. Sam, de toute évidence. Un peu plus rassuré de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune activité étrange dans le lit, il ouvrit la porte et vit Sam assis au bord du lit et Gabriel au travers du lit en train de feuilleter un magazine.

-Oui ? Fit Sam.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans la salle de tir. C'est à toi ? demanda l'aîné en brandissant la paire de lunettes devant lui.

Étrangement, Sam rougit légèrement et Gabriel releva le nez de sa page comme si il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de la présence de Dean. D'abord, les yeux interrogateurs, Gabriel les troqua contre un visage intéressé par la futur réponse de Sam.

-Non. C'est pas à moi.

Sam croisa les jambes, la cheville droite sur le genoux gauche, puis de la main il se fit un devoir de rabattre la jambe du pantalon par-dessus son pied et le haut de sa chaussure. La tête bien basse, il n'aperçut pas le visage de Gabriel totalement tourné vers lui qui traduisait une véritable bataille intérieure. Mais Dean le vit, lui.

-Quelque chose à dire ? interrogea-t-il Gabriel.

Tous les deux virent Sam se figer, devenu totalement immobile.

-Ces lunettes sont très probablement les miennes.

L'archange roula sur le dos pour se frotter contre son amant.

-Hein Sammy ? Il les aime bien, reprit-il en voyant que Sam avait avalé sa langue. D'ailleurs, on les a oublié. Dean les a trouvé. Dans la salle de tir ?

-Tu t'entraînes à tirer ?

-D'une certaine façon... Mais Sam est plus doué que moi. Il me fait partager son expérience.

-GABRIEL ! interrompit Sam.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Il aime bien quand je les porte. Il dit que ça fait « petit pervers à lunettes ».

Dean regarda la paire de lunettes d'une drôle de façon.

-Et sa façon de me les arracher... Le plus souvent elles tombent d'elle-même sous les coups.

Dean leur jeta les lunettes à la figure et s'en alla, effrayé par la découverte.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Rouge »

-Le rouge est la couleur du sang, celle qui coule par une simple blessure, qui se presse sous la peau à la recherche d'une fissure pour s'échapper et terminer sa course. Le rouge colore tout ce qu'il touche, comme une rose qui s'épanouit et envahit le paysage de son intensité éblouissante. Mais pourtant, il donne vie à toute chose. Dans ton sang, il fait battre ton cœur. Dans le ciel, il accompagne les couchers de soleil. Sur ton corps, c'est la passion qui nous réchauffe. J'aime cette couleur autant que je la déteste. Cela dépend de l'utilisation que l'on en fait. Mais sache une chose, je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. Sinon, je la peindrai de bleu. Je l'éliminerai pour toi avec l'immensité du ciel. Je la damnerai jusqu'à ce que le rouge soit banni. Ce sera ma croisade. Au nom de la vie. Au nom de ta vie.

Dean ne bougea pas sous le toucher de Cas sur ses mains rougies à force d'avoir tiré et d'avoir été agrippé à la crosse de l'arme. Le chasseur voulait juste un peu de glace. Juste un peu de fraîcheur sur ses paumes qui le démangeaient. Et Castiel passait par là, pur hasard ou instinct en éveil, et il remarqua les bras tremblant d'avoir trop tiré.

Il s'approcha rapidement, presque à la vitesse d'un ange, pour prendre les mains de son protégé. Dean sursauta et voulut les retirer mais l'ange n'en démordit pas. Il les garda au creux de sa main et, de sa grâce, les soigna du rouge inflammable par un bleu moucheté.

Lorsqu'il les retira, plus aucune rougeur n'était présente. Elles étaient revenues à leurs callosités et à leur rugosité. Cependant, le rouge était monté aux joues de Dean pendant la tirade de l'ange.

Lorsque Castiel le remarqua, il sourit.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi profond ?

Comme simple réponse, il embrassa ses lèvres qui se gonflèrent du rouge passionné, celui qu'il aimait tant.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Opéra »

Gabriel ne se sentait jamais seul. Ou, au moins, il essayait de se le faire croire.

Il était toujours collé à Sam, son Gigantor en sucre. Il se suivait à la trace dans le bunker, lui tapant la causette, mangeant avec lui, dormant dans ses bras, le regardant travailler. Il n'était jamais loin, pour ne jamais oublié que Sam Winchester était à lui et qu'il faisait parti de sa vie.

Même quand il était en chasse, Gabriel s'éclipsait discrètement à ses côtés, caché dans l'ombre à un coin de rue ou métamorphosé en vendeur de hot-dog où Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour conserver son poids idéal.

Quand il laissait son chasseur un peu tranquille dans son jardin secret – parce que oui, Sam avait un jardin secret – il prenait un peu de bon temps en punissant quelques mauvaises personnes grâce à un tour de passe-passe. Ses cibles préférées étaient les petites frappes des écoles, sûrement parce que Sam en avait été victime à cause de tous les déménagements forcés par son père, le grand John Winchester. Souvent, il appelait leur mère pour qu'elle puisse les humilier sur place et devant tout le monde. Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Et c'était toujours très amusant de les voir se faire tirer par les oreilles en pleurnichant que des copains les voyaient. Perte de crédibilité assurée.

Puis, si l'envie de faire justice n'était pas au rendez-vous, il jouait avec Castiel à des devinettes des temps oubliés du Paradis. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, le rendait un peu mélancolique, et il allait se nicher dans les bras de son chasseur, assis sur ses genoux pour attirer le plus possible son attention.

Mais il arrivait que Cas ne soit pas là, ne lui demander pas pourquoi, il vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dans la chambre de l'angelot et vous seriez traumatisés à vie.

Alors, il se mettait à chanter, faux souvent, se donnant l'illusion qu'il était ténor et parcourait la planète pour que des gens inconnus viennent l'écouter et l'acclamer à chaque fin de spectacle. Montant dans les aigus, il écoutait sa propre voix se répercuter dans tout le bunker, sur les verres et les miroirs qui formaient un chœur. Descendant dans les graves, il prenait sa grosse voix pour faire trembler les murs de peur à chacun de ses mots.

Gabriel se donnait l'illusion de ne plus être seul dans cet immensité. Il aurait pu aller à New York, Las Vegas, là où il y avait du monde. Mais personne n'aurait été là pour lui. L'archange serait passé inaperçu dans la masse.

Alors il chantait pour oublier la solitude, parfois s'interrompant pour parler à lui-même.

Et en ce moment, il adorait tout particulièrement les chants de noël. Aller savoir pourquoi.

Mais il était très peu seul. Heureusement pour la vaisselle qui était à deux doigts de craquer.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Merci à **Courtney Ackles** , **shinobu24** , **ZephireBleue** , **barjy02** , **Kathexia-Castiel156** , **akane** et **yakusokuyumi** pour vos commentaires ! Merci d'être encore et toujours là !

 **akane** : Je suis contente que ça t'es autant plu ! Dans « Rouge », c'est Dean qui dit cette phrase. Faut l'imaginer super gêné, le visage tout rouge, face à un Castiel sincère qui parle avec son cœur. Le mot « profond » veut juste faire référence à la force des mots de Cas.

Bon, pour revenir sur le chapitre précédent avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je précise que les lunettes ne sont pas à Sam. Non, du tout. Elles sont à Gabriel. Il les invoque quand lui et Sam veulent ajouter un accessoire à leurs « petits » ébats amoureux.Désolée pour ce problème technique, encore. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de trouver un objet plus insolite. Comme un fouet. Et le premier qui me demande à qui appartient le fouet... ^^

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

 **Décembre**

« Novice »

Plus que deux jours avant noël, fête tant attendue par certains et redoutée par d'autres. Castiel se classait plutôt dans la première catégorie. Ses achats en main, il profitait de la salle de repos du café, installé paisiblement à la table de quatre inoccupée pour le moment.

Les pieds croisés sous la chaise, les coudes posés sur le métal froid, les mains jointes pour soutenir sa tête, l'ange fixait intensément les différents cadeaux qu'il avait acheté plus ou moins facilement. A cause de ses si courtes et rares pauses et d'un Dean envahissant quand il était en retard – il était même allé jusqu'à venir l'attendre avec l'Impala à son arrêt de bus, juste pour être sûr que Cas ne l'a pas raté – la course aux cadeaux avaient été irrémédiablement raccourcis d'un tas de précieuses minutes.

Se confiant finalement à Gabriel qui, de toute façon, se fichait bien de ce que l'angelot allait lui offrir puisqu'il n'avait rien demandé au père noël – en fait si mais c'était hors de prix, Castiel avait ouvert grands les yeux en voyant le nombre de chiffres avant la virgule – l'archange avait bien voulu prononcer ces quelques mots.

-Perso, si tu veux vraiment, mais vraiment acheter un truc avec tes sous, va sur Internet. Tu perds juste le temps et le prix de la livraison mais t'as plus de choix. Et les grandes enseignes promettent de livrer avant les fêtes. Si c'est pas merveilleux !

Doutant légèrement de la qualité de ce service, il y avait tout de même jeté un œil, la date fatidique s'approchant comme le requin blanc, la gueule ouverte et les crocs à découvert. Il avait emprunté l'ordinateur portable de Sam – après avoir juré que ce n'était pas une ruse de Dean pour le lui prendre – et, avec l'aide de Gabriel comme guetteur, au cas où l'un des Winchester s'approcheraient trop près d'eux, Castiel débuta sa navigation en eaux troubles. Entre vêtements et chaussures, entre bijoux et tatouages, entre bouteilles et romans, entre jeux vidéo et jeux en bois, entre multimédia et arts de la table, entre mobilier et montres, entre voitures et bicyclettes, Castiel avait tout fait. Au moins avait-il eu une vue d'ensemble de tous les articles proposés par Internet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un choix – trois en fait si il persistait à trouver un petit quelque chose pour Gabriel – parmi les innombrables pages du web.

Il y avait eu quelques accrochages entre lui et la machine mais rien de grave, ou plutôt rien qui ne nécessitait plus que quelques mots doux chuchotés au micro de l'ordinateur. Gabriel avait d'ailleurs une jolie vidéo sur son téléphone mais il avait promis sur le jour de la création du sucre qu'il ne la montrerait qu'après noël puisqu'on le voyait en train de murmurer à voix basse devant une page de sous-vêtements masculins très érotiques – la page avait bougé en même temps qu'il voulait cliquer sur des T-shirts imprimés et la page refusait de revenir en arrière ou de changer de catégorie.

Et finalement, il avait réussi à commander ces articles. Pour régler le problème du paiement – ben oui, ça n'accepte pas le liquide – Castiel avait transféré toute sa fortune sur une carte de crédit angélique qui était incorruptible. Entendez par là qu'elle était impossible à pirater et qu'elle piratait aussi les pirates qui essayeront de le faire en transférant leur compte en banque au profit d'une association pour la protection des abeilles.

Pour l'adresse de livraison, ainsi que l'adresse de facturation, Castiel avait inscrit celle du café, sur les conseils de Gabriel qui lui avait parlé de la difficulté qu'il aurait eu à cacher des colis à deux chasseurs. Voilà pourquoi il était installé dans l'arrière salle de l'établissement avec des cadeaux sur la table. Et quatre rouleaux de papiers cadeaux alignés à leur côté. L'une des coutumes de noël était de faire ses cadeaux soi-même, l'emballage inclus. Et même si il avait mis tout son cœur dans la recherche desdits cadeaux, Castiel s'était engagé envers lui-même à les emballer dignement, à main nue et sans aide extérieure, avec les jolis papiers colorés qui se déchiraient si facilement.

La première tentative avait d'ailleurs malheureusement échoué. Le papier n'avait pas résisté à la force qu'avait exercé Castiel pour le maintenir bien à plat tandis qu'il évacuait l'air qui s'était logé malicieusement dans un pli.

Alors, à l'intérieur de son esprit, il analysait la situation comme un mathématicien le ferait pour résoudre une équation. Il prenait en compte la forme, la taille, la position de l'objet dans l'espace de papier découpé, les pliures à réaliser, le nombre de morceaux adhésifs à coller, le nombre d'opérations à réaliser. Et tout cela devait être exécuté avec uniquement ses deux mains. Une troisième n'aurait pas été de refus, cela dit.

En prenant tous ces détails en considération, le plus simple à exécuter devait être le présent de Sam : plusieurs pavés les uns sur les autres. La forme était commune, simple à réaliser si il n'y en avait eu qu'un mais aucun n'avait la même taille. D'où la mure réflexion de Castiel sur la position de chacun. L'ange avait pensé à les séparer, donnant l'illusion, par la même occasion, d'avoir plus de cadeaux à offrir, mais il n'était pas sûr que tous auraient la patience pour attendre le déballage un par un exécuté par Sam. Pour éviter ce carnage, il avait choisi d'en faire un lot, élevant ainsi la difficulté d'un cran.

Castiel revint dans la réalité lorsque l'un des serveurs passa une tête dans le local.

-On t'entend réfléchir depuis le comptoir, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, s'excusa-t-il.

-T'en fais pas. Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Seth en désignant les cadeaux sur la table.

-C'est gentil mais je dois le faire seul.

-D'accord, mais oublie pas que tu reprends ton service dans cinq minutes.

-Déjà ?!

Castiel leva le regard en direction de la pendule qui, de son tic-tac incessant, lui confirmait les dires du serveur. D'une moue enfantine, il accepta quand même l'aide de Seth.

-Mais tu ne fais que me montrer, précisa-t-il pendant que le serveur prenait place à côté de lui.

-Pas de soucis. Tu vas voir, c'est facile.

Seth rapprocha le cadeau de Sam pour le mettre entre eux. Il le posa ensuite sur un papier coloré et découpa ce qu'il fallait. Puis, prenant les mains de Castiel pour les poser sur un bord, le serveur lui indiqua les étapes à suivre. Quelque fois, il devait freiner les ardeurs du novice en emballage pour éviter un deuxième drame. Au fur et à mesure que Castiel pliait soigneusement tout en s'assurant que c'était le bon geste à faire, le serveur lui tendait les morceaux qu'il avait pré découpés d'adhésif pour que l'ange puisse les coller aux endroits stratégiques.

-Et voilà ! Fit Seth. Bon, on retourne bosser. Tu finiras plus tard. Maintenant que tu sais comment t'y prendre.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Castiel était perplexe. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reproduire les mêmes gestes. Surtout que le suivant ne ressemblait matériellement pas du tout à celui-ci. Le serveur, en voyant son air abattu, accepta de le rejoindre après leur service pour terminer d'emballer les cadeaux.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Autographes »

-Dean ? appela Castiel depuis leur chambre, assis au bureau qu'il venait de ranger.

Il fallut quelques petites secondes à le-dit Dean pour le rejoindre, le tablier autour de la taille pour préparer un en-cas qui ferait office de dîner.

-Un problème ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ?

Du bout des doigts, il indiquait la serviette en papier jaunie et écornée à tous les coins. La pliure du papier était nette et à deux doigts de lâcher. Interloquée, le Winchester s'approcha et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier non pas blanc mais rose pâle – Gabriel avait comme qui dirait oublié de choisir l'option « couleur » en programmant la machine à laver – et prit délicatement la serviette dans le but de la déplier.

D'abord, la surprise s'encra dans ses traits avant de voir un grain de malice au fond de ses yeux et un rictus tordit ses lèvres.

-C'est Matt. Matt O'Maley.

-Un autre chasseur ?

-Non. Pas du tout. C'est un gars. Un chanteur dans un bar. Je crois qu'on y était allé avec Sammy pour ses vingt quatre ans. Il chantait ce soir-là. On avait parié une tournée si j'arrivais ou pas à l'accoster pour lui demander un autographe. Et j'ai gagné.

Castiel restait perplexe, les yeux légèrement plissés. Dean en fut surpris.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec tact.

-C'est peut-être une erreur de ma part mais je ne me souviens pas qu'un autographe comporte un numéro de téléphone.

En effet, juste sous le nom griffonné par le chanteur qui avait voulu se donner un style de signature, un numéro de téléphone était, quant à lui, très lisible.

-Euh... Ben, c'est là que ça devient drôle. Il a cru que je le draguais. Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais hétéro... oh ça va, ne me fais pas cette tête. Ça remonte à des années... Mais il a rien voulu comprendre, en me sortant le refrain du gay refoulé ou je sais plus quoi. Et que si je voulais faire mon coming out, il était plus que prêt à m'aider.

Ce n'était pas la peine de décrire le visage de Castiel en ce moment-même, entre jalousie parce qu'un autre s'était intéressé à Dean avant lui, colère en admettant que Dean avait eu une vie avant lui et inquiétude de connaître la suite.

-Mais j'ai pas accepté ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai eu mon autographe. J'ai gagné. Sam a payé sa tournée. Fin de l'histoire. Il ne s'est rien passé entre ce type et moi, Cas.

-Je te crois, Dean. De toute façon, je l'aurais su si tu avais déjà été marqué.

Dans la bouche de Castiel, cette phrase avait un sens étrange... Que Dean remarqua bien vite en rougissant dangereusement, imaginant la scène qu'aurait fait l'ange si jamais l'histoire avec Matt s'était conclue. Même si ils n'avaient pas été ensemble à cette époque et que leur sentiments n'avaient éclos que bien plus tard, peut-être que ça aurait mis quelques bâtons dans les roues de leur idylle. Si ça se trouve, Cas n'aurait pas été attiré par lui en sentant la « marque » de Matt sur son corps. Toutes leurs disputes ne se seraient pas terminées sur l'oreiller mais à couteau tiré. Avec Sam au centre en train de jouer les arbitres dans un match dont il ne comprenait pas les règles.

Vu comme ça, il y aurait eu bien plus d'action au bunker. Mais bien trop de violence.

Finalement, Dean ressortit, inquiet pour la dinde au four – excuse pitoyable, cela va sans dire – et il laissa Castiel, seul, avec le bout de papier que Dean lui avait tendu avec force pour s'en débarrasser.

Au dîner, tout s'était bien passé. Castiel s'était joint aux chasseurs qui dégustaient une entrecôte – pas une dinde donc – et fixa l'aîné un bon moment. Voyant que Dean accordait beaucoup d'intérêt à son bout de viande noyé dans la sauce tomate, Castiel se leva et s'éloigna de la table. Du coin de l'œil, il avait bien constaté que Dean s'était figé, la fourchette à mi chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, un morceau d'entrecôte hésitant entre chuter et s'accrocher.

Castiel profita de cette attention particulière que lui portait son amant pour s'asseoir avec grâce sur un tabouret qu'il venait de créer à l'entrée de la cuisine, empêchant toute fuite qui pourrait être causée par gêne. Prenant la guitare miraculeusement apparue à ses pieds, il l'approcha de son torse et imita ce qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à plusieurs reprises dans des bars ou à la télévision.

L'ange fit quelques accords, grattant les cordes et appréciant le son qu'elles produisaient, avant d'entamer un chant. Volontairement, il ne regardait pas Dean, et encore moins Sam, comme si il se croyait seul au monde en ce moment même. Pas du tout en train de déranger.

Sam, laissé dans un coin, ne comprenant que très peu le jeu auquel jouait Castiel, regarda son frère et voulut se frapper le front contre un mur. Dean avait cet air hébété qu'il avait toujours quand Cas le surprenait. En bien. Cet air gauche sur le visage, la fourchette en suspendant dont le morceau de viande avait finalement décidé de plonger dans la sauce, et la surprise de sa bouche ouverte laissait tout un tas d'indice sur les émotions qui pouvaient tourner en rond dans la tête de l'aîné des Winchester en ce moment.

N'ayant aucun moyen de s'échapper lui non plus, il décida d'apprécier la voix grave de Castiel sans trop le montrer, au risque de voir un Dean jaloux et agressif lui sauter au cou pour l'étouffer avec son tablier.

Dean sortit enfin de sa transe quand la musique se tut ainsi que la voix céleste et que l'ange reposait sa guitare.

-Celui-là, il est pour moi, répondit-il au regard interrogateur de son cadet.

Dean se leva et ne quitta pas Castiel des yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait à grand pas vers lui. L'ange l'attendait, impatient, ayant déjà sorti un stylo de sa poche de pantalon. Le sourire carnassier du Winchester se fit plus grand. Il avait tout prévu, le bougre. Lui refaire le coup juste pour lui donner son numéro... Castiel était un passionné.

Et pendant que le couple jouait au « Bonjour, on s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? », Sam resta en tête à tête avec son entrecôte, se découvrant un goût prononcé pour la viande, jusqu'à ce que Dean et Cas passent à l'étape suivante : « Viens je vais te faire visiter ma chambre ». Le lendemain matin, Dean se rendit compte de deux choses. La première était qu'il adorait quand Cas prenait les rênes. La seconde était qu'il avait un numéro de téléphone écrit sur une partie sensible de son anatomie.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« Alexandrins »

 _En remarquant à mon aine l'ecchymose,_

 _Je me suis rendu compte que je te lançais,_

 _J'avais les membres lourds d'avoir gardé la pose,_

 _Toi, tu ne bouges pas, si beau ainsi tracé._

 _Tes yeux éclatants d'émeraudes sont fermées,_

 _Mais ton bras sculpté est autour de ma taille,_

 _Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de me surveiller,_

 _Tu sais que je resterais quoi qu'il en vaille._

-C'est beau, dit Sam avec la joue sur le torse de Gabriel, tous deux allongés dans le lit.

-Je suis un poète dans l'âme, fit avec malice l'archange qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam.

-Qui ne le verrait pas ?

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser une seconde sur les lèvres ourlées de son amant avant de se remettre à épouser son corps avec son visage.

-Je devrais peut-être me faire publier. Trouver un éditeur et parcourir le monde...

-Non, interrompit Sam, possessif. Je te garde pour moi.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il passa les bras autour du haut du corps de Gabe et ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de leurs consœurs. Il sentit le plus petit rire à travers les soubresauts de sa chairs chaude sous sa peau.

-Lis m'en une autre. S'il te plaît.

-Une dernière. Et après au lit !


End file.
